Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange
by phenixnoir
Summary: Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d' Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes.
1. Chapter 1

Donc voila ma deuxième fics, j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.

**_Disclaimer: _**Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**_Rating: _**M

**_Couple: _**Harry/ Draco pour les autres on verra par la suite.

**_Résumé: _**Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d' Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes.

_Cette fic est un UA magique ou:_

_-Harry a 15 ans , est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'ou son entrée en 7eme annnée et porte la marque Freya ( fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé)._

_-Draco a 17 ans._

_-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps._

_-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry._

_-L'homosexualité est accépté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité._

**Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange.**

**PROLOGUE:**

Lily Evans Potter regardait son nouveau né d'un oeil attendrit. Son fils serait le plus bel enfant sorcier elle en était sûr ; avec ses grands yeux vert émeraude, sa petite touffe noir qui reflétée la lignée des Potter, son visage en forme de coeur et déja ses lèvres se colorait d'un rouge sang, oui son fils promettait une grande beauté.

Il lui faurait donc quelqu'un digne de confiance et pouvant le protégé en toute circonstance. Foi de Lily elle trouverait la personne idéale pour son ange.

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée de son mari et de deux meilleurs amis ,Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Quand ils virent Harry, ils s'arréterent de parler pour s'approcher du coufin ou reposé l'enfant. James le prit dans ses bras et il s'attendrit devant la bouille de son fils qui avait ouvert les yeux et lui souriait, puis Sirius le prit pour le regarder à son tour avec Remus.

James se dirigea vers sa femme tout sourire et lui embrassa la tempe:

" Il est beau, notre Harry Ange Potter. Merci de m'avoir donner un si beau héritier , il a de qui tenir."

" Tu parle de Lily j'éspère Prongs, je ne voudrais pas que mon filleul te ressemble et fasse fuir tous les prétandants."

" Moi j'éspère qu'il ne prendra pas ton humour Patmol, je commence a douté de tes qualités en tant que parrain."

C'est a ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte et que la famille Malfoy entra dans la chambre.

" Oh , Lily tu as mis au monde une merveille. Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon , comment s'appelle t'il?? Oh mais c'est la marque Freya??

" Quoi??? crièrent en même temps James, Sirius, Remus et Lucius."

"Il s'appelle Harry Ange. Répondit Lily sans se préoccuper des cris. Et oui c'est la marque Freya."

" Il sera donc un trés bon parti, dit Lucius.

Un petit garcon de deux ans s'avance vers le coufin ou reposé Harry, et lui toucha la joue immédiatement l'enfant se mis à sourire.

"L'est mignon le petit gracon maman."

" Oui mon chéri c'est le fils de James et de ta marraine."

Le garcon continua d'observer l'enfant qui essayait de lui attraper les doigts sans écouter la conversation des grands.

_**Deux ans plus tard:**_

Harry marché dans le manoir Potter pour enfin arrivé au salon ou l'attendait son amis Draco. Ce dernier du haut de ses 4 ans venait souvent au manoir Potter pour s'amuser avec lui, c'était son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de Draco et lui donna un gros bisou sur la joue, ce qui fit retourner Draco.

"Arrête de faira ca 'ry. C'est les amoureux qui se donnent des bisoux."

" Mais Draco aime bien te donner des bisoux, t'aime pas toi??? Hein? lui demanda Harry en boudant .

Draco ne put résiter à cette petite bouille.

" Si , désolé 'ry , on va s'amuser dans ta chambre"

"Oui, tu m'porte??

" D'ac! "

Les enfants partient Lily puit enfin parler à Narcisa sérieusement.

"Narcissa, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la situation d'Harry, il est trés beau, puissant et c'est un Potter, quand il sera grand tout le monde le voudra comme mari, mais il est tellement fragil. Je voudrais lui trouver quelqu'un de confiance."

"Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Et à qui as tu pensé,"

"A Draco."

" Quoi?!"

" Réfléchit Cissa, ce serait parfait une alliance Potter/Malfoy et puis ils ne trouveront pas meilleur parti."

" C'est vrai, tu as raison , j'en parlerai à Lucius ce soir."

_**Quatres ans plus tard:**_

" Mon ange, tu es ou??"

" Dans ma chambre maman. J'arrive tout de suite." Un enfant de 6 ans déboula dans le salon, il était plutôt petit pour son âge et ressemblait plus à une fille qu'à un garcon.

Son visage blanc possédait une magnifique bouche rouge pleine, de beux yeux verts et un petit nez droit. Tout ca ajouté ajouté à sa chevelure ébène qui lui tombait sur les yeux le rendait magnifique. Lily avait raison son fils était d'une trés grande beauté, un ange sur Terre. Voila ce qu'était Harry .

Mais Harry était triste, aujourd'hui il partait chez ses grands-parents malades qui étaient installaient dans la demeure des Evans au nord de l'Irlande. Et ce pour une durée assez longue et Harry ne voulait pas. La première raison se trouvant sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée .

" Salut Draco. lui dit il tristement.

"Alors c'est vrai tu part! Je vais jouer avec qui maintenant?" Le petit garcon se précipita dans les bras du blond et commence à sangloter:

" Je ... je veux pas ... partir . Draco... garde moi avec toi. Je serais gentil... je te promet."

"Calme toi 'ry , tu me manqueras, amis tu peux pas laisser tes parents . Je suis désolé, tu dois partir"

" NON, veux pas ... veux pas ."

" Allait 'ry, on se reverra. Tu sais que t'es mon meilleur ami, je t'oublierai pas et tu reviendras. T'inquiète pas."

"Oui, je t'aime trop Draco." Et il lui fit un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres." Je t'oublierai jamais"


	2. Chapter 2

Donc voila ma deuxième fics, j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.

**_Disclaimer: _**Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**_Rating: _**M

**_Couple: _**Harry/ Draco pour les autres on verra par la suite.

**_Résumé: _**Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d' Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes.

_Cette fic est un UA magique ou:_

_-Harry a 15 ans , est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'où son entrée en 7eme annnée et porte la marque Freya ( fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé)._

_-Draco a 17 ans._

_-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps._

_-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry._

_-L'homosexualité est accépté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité._

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

POV DRACO:

Dans quelques jours il rentrerait à Poudlard pour sa septième année , malheureusement cette année il ne serait pas seul. Non cette année son cher fiancé le rejoindrait, pas qu'il n'aimait pas Harry, c'était son ami d'enfance mais Draco considérait que ses parents n'avaient pas à choisir la personne avec qui il partagerait le reste de sa vie.

En plus, ca faisait 9 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry, au début il lui avait beaucoup manqué , aprés il s'y était fait et s'était fait de nouveaux amis à Poudlard.

C'était Harry le timide pas lui et ce même Harry débarqué à Poudlard. Lui qui s'était fait la grande réputation de tombeur à Poudlard, comment expliqué la situation à Harry, qu'il souhaitait profiter de la vie avant son enchaînement ?

D' aprés ses parents Harry était le meilleur parti qu'il pourrai trouver , puissant, intelligent, beau( d'aprés sa mère c'était un ange) , mais Draco tenait à sa liberté et foi de Malfoy il trouverait une solution à cette situation.

La question résolue ( d'aprés lui), il s'endormit et se laissa engloutir pas morphée.

**1er Septembre**

C'est un Draco accompagné de ses parents qui entra dans la voie du Poudlard express:

"Aurevoir, mon fils , Harry devrait arrivé pendant le repas en même temps que Sirius. Prend soin de toi et de lui, par la même occasion."

"Maman, tu sais trés bien ce que je pense de ce mariage."

" Mais c'est ton ami d'enfance et il est tellement fragile, ne le blesse pas. Je t'aime mon fils, viens la."

Aprés une embrassade avec sa mère, Draco se retourna vers son père .

"Aurevoir père" Et ils s'enlacèrent comme le feraient nimporte quel père et fils.

Draco appercu Blaise Zabini , son meilleur ami depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et le rejoignit.

"Salut, Blaisou, comment ca va?? Prêt pour une nouvelle année pleine de rebondissement?"

"Oh, salut blondie, content de retrouver l'amour de ta vie? Avec qui tu vas baiser maintenant?"

" Sache que je ne changerais pour rien mes habitudes, pas même pour Harry et puis je lui expliquerai la situation et il comprendra."

" Ouais, j'sai pas moi, mais bon c'est toi le spécialiste des relations humaines. Tiens en parlant de relation, voila notre puce."

"Et les gars" Dit Pansy en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis " Encore en train de parler de moi."

"Pans, tu rêve on parlait du fiancé de monsieur ici présent et de sa vie de débauche qu'il souhaite continuer."

"Dray, tu peux pas coucher avec tout Poudlard alors que tu es fiancé, ca se fait pas, dientre( évitons les insultes)"

"Pans, tu apprendras que je baise qui je veux, ou je veux et puis moi et Harry sommes fiancés depuis bien longtemps alors c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il arrive que c'est mal de baiser "tout" Poudlard comme tu le dit si bien. Mais bon, changeons de sujet , regardez qui voila.

"Malfoy tu nous empêche de passer, bouge ton derière de babouin de la avant que je t'éxplose ( quel humour et que de violence)"

"La belette et la sang de bourbe , toujours a embêté les honnétes personnes. Je vois aussi que ton language n'a toujours pas évolué, belette. Décidement, on ne peut pas éduquer correctement ses enfants quand ils sont une vingtaine. Pff, pitoyable et toi la sang de bourbe, on t'as jamais appris à t'habiller correctement."

" Malfoy tu lui parle pas comme ca."

" Laisse Ron, tu vois bien qu'il est juste exité parce que son amour viens lui rendre visite."

" Ah ouais,c'est vrai les Potter reviennent. Le pauvre garcon devra supportait Malfoy toute sa vie, je le plains"

"Ah tu le plains, pourtant si j'en crois les filles de Poudlard, il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre. Bon allez, on vous laisse je voudrais pas que vous me commencez à ma baver dessus."

" Non mais il rêve , nous bavez sur lui. Dans ses rêves oui."

"Allez viens Ron , on va ses trouver un compartiment." Dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel, décidement cette année ne serait pas de tout repos comme toutes les autres années d'ailleurs.

Draco, Blaise et Pansy se racontèrent leur vacance respèctive tout en mangeant des chocolats et des sucreries en tout genre et bientôt ils fuent arriver devant les portes du château.

Ils rentrèrent et ils purent entendre que la réapparition des Potter était au milieu des conversations. En ne prenant pas garde aux regards qu'on lui lancait , Draco alla s'asseoir à la table des serpentards tout en déclenchant quelques soupirs de la part de certaines.

La répartition se commenca dans le bruit des conversations, tout le monde se demandant à quoi ressemblait l'héritier des Potter.

Alors que la répartition se terminait, Sirius Black entra accompagné d'un petit sorcier cachait par la cape du plus grand alors qu'un chat noir avec des ailles de la même couleur les suivaient.

Tout le monde se tût sachant qui était le plus petit, ils se dirigèrent vers l'estrade où était dispoé la table des professeurs et le choixpeau sans que personne ne puit appercevoir le visage de plus jeune.

Sirius Black parla au directeur alors que le jeune sorcier continuait à se cacher des regards qu'on lui lancait surtout celui d'un certain blond.

Enfin Sirius Black parla au plus jeune qui sortit de sous sa cape et on pût enfin découvrir le jeune Potter.

Maintenant ce n'était plus des regards curieux qui le fixaient mais des regards d'incrédullité, d'envie et tendresse.

Harry du haut de son mètre 64 avait une silhouette trés fine, sa robe trop grande pour lui, lui conférait une fragilité qui invitait la tendresse. Son chapeau retombait sur ses yeux qui lorsqu'on les appercevaient brillés d'un éclat émeraude intense, son visage rougit était en forme de coeur avec destraits fins , mais la plupart bavait sur la bouche du jeune homme. Même Draco trouvait que le bouche de Harry appelait les baisers et bien d'autres perversités.

Sirius dit quelque chose à Harry qui s'approcha ensuite du choixpeau. Il retira son propre chapeau ce qui permit aux étudiants de contempler à leur aise ce visage innocent et ses beaux cheveux ébénes.

" Mmmmh monsieur Potter, vous voila , je vous attendait depuis longtemps. Je vois beaucoup de potentiel, oh oui énorme, mais une grande timidité et un grand courage.

Je vois donc ce sera...

GRIFFONDOR"

Tout le monde applaudit mais les griffondors avec plus d'enthousiasme bien contents de se retrouver avec une beauté pareille.

Harry s'approcha donc timidement de la table suisit toujours de son drôle de chat, il s'attabla à côté d'un gracon roux et d'une fille aux cheveux ébourrifés qui s'empressa de se présenter:

" Salut moi c'est Hermionne et lui c'est Ron , on est tout les deux en septième année, et toi t'es en quelle année? T'as quel âge? T'es vraiment fiancé avec Draco Malfoy?.."

Voyant qu'Hermionne n'arrétait pas ses questions, Ron s'empressa de la faire taire surtout que Harry commencait à prendre une belle teinte rouge.

"Mione , tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas répondre à toutes tes questions en même temps, alors laisse le réspirer. Allait vas y , tu peux répondre."

"Merci Ron" Dit Harry timidement avant de lui sourire ce qui fit fondre tout le monde à la table qui le regardaient ( c'est à dire tout les griffons). Donc je m'appelle Harry Ange Potter mais ca vous le savait surement, j'ai 15 ans et j'entre en septième année. Et quand à ma situation avec Draco elle est vraie." Dit il d'une toute petite voie

Certains garcons n'avaient rien écouter au discours d'Harry, trop occupés à mater ses lèvres, mais quand il prononca le prénom Draco il relevèrent la tête vivement.

"Non tu veux dire que t'es marier avec Malfoy, zut alors."

"Et encore un de perdu."

"Mais t'es obligé??" demanda un garcon plein d'éspoir.

"T'as la poisse mon frère!"

" C'est sur" approuvèrent la plupart.

Mais Harry n'aimant pas qu'on insulte comme ca son ami d'enfance pris sa défence.

"Vous ne connaissez pas Draco, il est gentil."

"Je crois que tu te trompe, Malfoy est un salaud il a couché avec toutes les filles de l'école et quelques garcons." Ils virent tous les yeux verts se teintés de tristesse et quand celui ci se retourna vers la table des serpentards où il savait que Draco se trouvait, il chercha une tête blonde familière et s'appercu que celui ci le regardait, il lui adressa un pauvre sourire que Draco ne pris même pas la peine d'y répondre.

C'est donc un Harry encore plus triste qui se retourna vres les griffondors, tous le regardait avec des yeux emplis de tendresse.

C'est alors que passa Sirius Black

"Alors Ange, ca va?? Tu t'es fait des amis".

"Oui, parrain, ca va ils sont gentils."

"Prenez soin de mon filleul, dac les jeunes."

"Oui professeur, répondirent ils en coeur."

"Il t'appelle Ange!!"

"Oui, il me dit toujours que je suis son ange."

"On peut t'appeller Ange nous aussi" demandirent les lions ce qui provoqua un haussement d'épaule d'Harry suivit d'un éclatement de rire de tout les lions dont Harry se joingnit peu aprés.

"Et moi j'ai le droit de t'appeller Ange?" Demanda un beau brun qui portait l'insigne de prefet et qui regardait Harry d'une facon prédatrice. Harry ne la vit pas et lui répondit qu'il pouvait l'appeller comme il le voulait.

"Bien Ange, viens je vais te montrer ton dortoir."

"Mais Olivier on peut le faire aussi." Dit Ron n'aimant pas comment Olivier Dubois regardait son nouvel ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait proche de Harry et avait cet envie de le protéger .

"Non c'est mon travail de préfet et puis ca me fais plaisir. Alors tu viens Ange?"

"Oui , je te retrouve au dortoir Ron." Répondit Harry content que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui.

Alors que Harry quitait la table des griffondors avec son chat dans les bras sous les regards envieux des autres tables, certains serpentards discutaient vivement.

"Putain Draco ton fiancé c'est une bombe"

" Si t'en veux pas , je te débarrasserait bien moi." Dit un autre.

" Tu me le prête??"

" Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon, dommage qu'il soit chez les griffis" gloussèrent les filles en coeur , même Pansy ne pouvait rester de marbre face à ce mélange de beauté et d'innocence.

Draco complètement sourd aux paroles de ses condisciples regardait la grande porte d'ou venait de sorti Harry et Olivier Dubois. Il n'en croyait pas , Harry était un dieu, ce ne serait pas si terrible de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui et puis il pourrait le tromper quand il voudra s'amuser. Oui mais pour l'instant il continuerait de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend et de considérer Harry comme tout éléve de Poudlard.

Et puis , pourquoi est ce qu'il était parti avec cet abrutis de Dubois. Il est trop moche ( bon d'accord pas vraiment) et en plus il est nul au pieu .

Attend ca veut dire que Dubois est gay, il va surement dragué Harry, pas question . On ne drague pas ce qui appartient à un Malfoy, un peu de respect pour lui quand même. Pas qu'il était jaloux mais il ne voulait pas se marier avec une sorte de "pute".

Non mais vraiment, il fut tiré de ses pensée par Blaise.

"Dray , tu devrais les arrêter." lui dit il doucement. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit les discussions qu'entretennaient les serpentards.

Ils imginaient tous un moyen de mettre Harry dans leur lit, même les filles le voulait. Ils avaient pris l'absence de réaction de Draco comme accord pour draguer Harry, mais loin d'être d'accord, Draco il frappa la table et dit d'une voie rageuse:

"Ecoutez moi bien , je vais pas me répéter, ce garcon est mon futur fiancé et pas une petite pute avec qui vous couchez comme vous voulez."

"Mais attend tu baise déja toute l'école, partage un peu avec nous ."

" Alors toi t'as le droit de te taper qui tu veux et lui non."

" Exactement, c'est exactement ca, je baise ,lui attend alors PAS TOUCHE. Me suis je bien fait comprendre??"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête mais certains garder dans leur yeux une volonté qui passa inapercu aux yeux de Draco qui pensait déja à sa prochaine cible.

A la fin du repas , Draco vint vers une fille qui ne le quittait pas du regard et lui proposa un tours dans sa chambre de préfet. Elle accepta rapidement et Draco se dit que c'était décidement de plus en plus facile.

En chemin il rencontra les griffondors qui les regardèrent de manière désappobatrice, surement iraient ils en parler à Harry. Draco se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, comme ca Harry ne se ferait pas d'illusion.

Il était désolé pour son ami 'ry mais un Malfoy pense d'abord à lui même puis peut être aux autres.

Il entra, avec la serdaigle dont il ne connaissait pas le prénom, dans sa chambre, il la déshabilla et coucha avec elle rapidement mais mettant un point d'honneur à faire pleurer de plaisir la jeune fille . Alors qu'il allait s'endormir , une image d'Harry dans les bras d' Olivier s'imposa à son esprit et il se dit qu'il ferait bien de faire attention aux connaissances d'Harry.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Donc voila mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. **_

_**Je poserais le troisième chapitre quand j'en aurais le temps, dans une semaine environ.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews.**_

**_Dans le prochain chapitre c'est un POV Harry surtout, on apprendra en autre l'éspèce de son chat mais aussi le premier jour de cours et ses retrouvailles avec Draco._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

Rating: M

Couple: Harry/ Draco pour les autres on verra par la suite.

Résumé: Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d' Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes.

Cette fic est un UA magique ou:

-Harry a 15 ans , est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'ou son entrée en 7eme annnée et porte la marque Freya ( fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé).

-Draco a 17 ans.

-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps.

-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry.

-L'homosexualité est accépté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité.

**Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange. **

Harry arriva dans la sale commune avec Ron Weasley avec qui il avait sympatisé presque toute la nuit. Ce dernier était devenu trés protecteur envers Harry qu'il appréciait vraiment et l'entourait déja de mille attentions.

La sale commune était presque vide sauf quelque uns étaient encore présents dont, au plus grand malheur de Ron , Olivier qui se précipita sur Harry:

"Ange, bien dormi?? J'ai une chambre de préfet si un jour tu veux te reposer tranquillement _(mais bien sur on n'y croit tous)_.Weasley."

"Dubois, allez viens Harry on va manger, Hermione doit surement nous attendre."

"D'acc, bon ben salut Olivier, on se verra peut être plus tard!?" répondit Harry qui depuis hier avait appris par Ron que Olivier, bien qu" honorable capitaine de la meilleure équipe de quiddicht de Poudlard" était un pervers doublé d'un séducteur tripplé d'un gros con... bien sur Harry pensait que tout le monde pouvait changer mais l'empressement qu'Olivier avait eu hier a lui montrer sa chambre de préfet ne jouait pas en sa faveur, bien que tout de même sympathique.

Harr et Ron arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Sirius se précipita sur Harry pour le sérré dans ses bras:

"Mon Ange; bien dormit? T'as parlé avec Draco?? Où est cerbère??" lui dit il en tentant apparement de l'étouffer.

"Je vais bien Sirius, non je n'ai toujours pas parlé avec Draco mais tu sais avec la rentrée et ses amis... quand à Cerbère je l'ai laisser dans mon dortoir , tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que les animaux sont interdit dans les classes."

"Ohhh , mon ange tu ne devrais pas être si sérieux tu es le déscendant des maraudeurs quand même, utilise ton pouvoir, ton intelligence, ta ruse, ta perversité, quoique tu doit surement en manquer. Ahhhh que j'aimerais être de nouveau jeune, refaire les 400 coups avec ton père, me faire crier par Moony puis ensuite crier avec lui d'une bien autre manière et aussi..."

Voyant que Sirius n'était pas prêt à arrêter son monologue, Harry rejoignit la table des Griffondors, il dit bonjour à Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ron. Trop gêné par sa timidité maladive, il n'adressa la parole à personne d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Draco entré. Il se leva, laissant un Ron désappointé, et alla à la rencontre de Draco. _( J'ai bien envie de m'arrêter histoire de faire durée le suspens mais surtout de ressentir le sadisme particulier de l'auteur de fanfiction dont j'ai était de nombreuses fois victime.Ah ma bonté ma perdra). _

Il arriva à la table des serpentards, dont certains ne se gênaient pas pour le déshabiller des yeux de manière indécente, et s'approcha de Draco qui était assi à côté de Blaise. Ce dernier s'apprecu de la présence du griffondor et tapota l'épaule de Draco pour le faire se retourner. Celui ci leva les yeux et rencontrèrent deux lacs émeraude qui ne voulaient pas le laisser partir. Il reconnu enfin le propriétaire de ces yeux qui était devenu d'un rouge pivoine pendant l'inspection du serpentar, il se leva pris le bras d'Harry et l'emmena à l'éxtérieure de la grande salle. Tout le monde les regardèrent partir et le brouhaha s'intensifia .

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors Harry se jeta dans les bras de Draco qui se sentait un peu gêné de cette marque d'affection dont faisait preuve son ami d'enfance . Voyant que Draco ne réagissait pas, Harry se recula et damanda:

"T'es pas content de me revoir?? Draco, tu m'a tellement manqué. J'aurais aimé te parler hier mais je n'ai pas pu et puis j'ai cru que tu préférerai retrouver tes amis. Mais sinon comment ca va?? Tes parents??Tu peux pas savoir le temps que j'ai pleurer quand je suis parti. Et puis maman m'a parlé du mariage alors j'ai su qu'on se reverrait forcément ."

"Ecoute, Harry à moi aussi tu m'a manqué aprés tout tu était mon meilleur ami." Harry cilla au temps utilisé par Draco." Mais il y a un truc que je vaudrais te dire à propos de ce mariage. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à faire changer nos mères de décision mais j'éstime qu'étant encre jeune, je peux encore vivre ma vie comme je l'entend sans un mariage sur le dos. Pas que je ne t'apprécie pas , mais Harry avant d'être totalement à toi, je veux continuer à vivre unee vie d'adolescent normalement, c'est à dire avec les aventures qui m'apprendront à me construire. D'ailleurs je ferais attention à ne pas te blesser, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je te demande la même considération de ta part, surtout avec tout les hommes qui te trournent autour. Je ne te demande de rester vierge pour moi mais juste que tu n'acquiert pas une certaine réputation. On peut rester ami jusqu'à notre mariage puis aprés on verra, de toute facon un mariage ca se construit, tu restera surement toute ma vie un de mes meilleurs amis. Alors qu'en penses tu??"

Au début des éxplications de Draco Harry avait senti ses yeux s'embuer, mais sa douleur du début se transforma assez vite en indignation et en colère. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son Draco ait pu lui parler comme ca . Des aventure qui construient, une certaine réputation... Draco lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'une gêne pour seul but de se faire baiser . Alors c'est d'une voix langoureuse et sensuelle qu ' Harry dit:

"MALFOY, ECOUTE MOI BIEN, Je ne suis pas une PUTE , je ne suis pas à ta merci, je fais CE QUE JE VEUX, et quant à devenir ton ami, je ne sais même plus. Tu m'a non seulement bléssé mais en plus tu veux me dicter ma vie. Tu veux baiser soit de toute facon tu as perdu mon respect, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler comme un moins que rien. De nous c'est toi la pute, pas moi ." Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens, Harry s'en alla rouge de colère avec un regard indigné en direction de Draco. Comment osait ne serait ce que lui adréssé la parole pour lui dire CA. Harry n'en revenait pas, où était passé le gentil Draco avec qui il jouait, qu'il donnait des bisoux...

C'est dans cette humeur que le trouva Ron et il s'empressa de lui demander les raisons de son énervement, Harry lui répondit qu'il venait d'être victime d'une grande déception . Ron n'ajouta rien se doutant bien que l'énérvement du brun et la douleur, car c'était bien la douleur que voyait Ron dans les belles émeraudes d ' Harry, avait un rapport avec Malfoys et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu.

Alors qu'une partie de la population de Poudlard était témoin de la colère du si fragil Potter, l'autre était témoin de l'indignation et de l'incompréhension du si beau Malfoy qui ne voyait rien à se reprocher. Bon peut être a t'il était un peu dur dans ses propos, mais c'est pas une raison pour l'insulter de pute, non mais vraiment. Insulter un Malfoy de pute, il n'y a que les Potter pour faire ce genre de follie. Et puis me vallait la franchise maintenant que le brun se fasse des illusions, il n'aimerait jamais , il était fait comme ca . Il ne pouvait rien y faire et de toute facon ne voulait en aucun cas changer. Par contre ca le gênait d'avoir blessé de quelque facon que ce soit son 'ry, il avait bien vu de la douleur chez son ami, et cela l'attristait.

Et bien qu'il refusait à le dire, ca le blessait que le petit brun ait rejeté si facilement son amitié qu'il croyait acquit.

Il vit Blaise s'approchait de lui avait une mine songeuse. Ce dernier lui demanda comment c'était passé l'entrevue avec Potter et lorsque Draco lui éxpliqua toute l'histoire, Blaise éclata de rire surtout avec l'incompréhension de son meilleur.

" Tu te fous de moi, Draco, tu lui a parlé comme si ta vie allait finir au jour de votre mariage, que tu étais libre de baiser à tout va et que lui ne deverait en aucun cas faire de mauvais pas pour ne pas mettre en péril ta réputation. Mais moi Draco, je t'aurait mis mon poing dans la figure et mon genoux autre part, aprés mûre réfléxion.T'as cru qu'il t'embrasserait aprés ton petit discours. Tu devrais aller t'escuser auprés de lui ."

"Un Malfoy ne s'escuse pas, et puis quoi encore." Mais il décida que pour une fois, il pourrait bien faire une éxception.

Il arriva devant la salle de cours et il vut qu'Harry était déja alors il s'approcha. Le regard noir d'Harry le fit frissonner mais se décida qu'il devait réparer ses erreurs .

"Harry , je voudrais m'escuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai était trop loin. Je voudrais vraiment que nos relations s'ameliorent, je regrette le temps où on était proche et où le petit 'ry me faisait des petits bisoux sur la joue."

"Tu sais, c'est juste que ta venue m'a surpris, en aucun cas j'ai voulu te faire du mal."

Croyant en la sincérité des propos de Draco, il accepta ces escuses et entra en cours. Il ne remarqua pas le regard fixait sur d'Olivier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime**r: Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating**: M

**Couple**: Harry/ Draco pour les autres on verra par la suite.

**Résumé**: Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d' Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes.

Cette fic est un UA magique ou:

-Harry a 15 ans , est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'ou son entrée en 7eme annnée et porte la marque Freya ( fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé).

-Draco a 17 ans.

-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps.

-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry.

-L'homosexualité est accépté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité.

**Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange.**

**CHAPITRE 3:**

Les cours se passaient très bien pour Harry, bien qu'étant plus jeune de 2 ans de ces camarades de classe. Il adorait les potions grâce à Severus qui lui avait apprit les rudiments de son art lorsqu'il était plus jeune Severus, quand à lui était très fier que ses leçons aient portées leurs fruits. La seconde matière où il excellait, c'était bien sur la défense contre les forces du mal avec Sirius. Dans cette matière, les Potter avaient un don et Harry n'échappait pas à la règle. Ajoutait à cela le fait qu'il soit déjà animagus et que ses patronus étaient assez puissants, faisaient d'Harry un étudiant adorait des profs et admirait des élèves.

Malgré cela Harry restait simple et était gentil avec tout le monde mais tout en restant avec la plupart des élèves sauf quelque uns dont Ron, Hermione, Draco et à la surprise de tous Blaise Zabini. En effet l'amitié qu'Harry avait développé avec Blaise avait fait courir de nombreuses rumeurs, toutes plus folles que les autres.

Malgré le rapprochement de Blaise avec Harry, Draco restait assez froid avec ce dernier, bien que certains élèves jureraient avoir vu une lueur de jalousie quand Blaise avait porté Harry jusqu'à la salle de cour. Et pourtant même après la dispute qu'ils avaient eue, Harry gardait l'espoir que Draco et lui redeviendraient aussi intime qu'avant et même un peu plus.

Mais alors qu'Harry se tenait éloigné des élèves, beaucoup développaient un fantasme " Pottérien" domaine dans lequel excellait Olivier Dubois, qui charmait, draguait et essayait de toucher Harry sans relâche. Heureusement à chaque fois il y avait soit un Ron furieux ou soit un Blaise surprotecteur dans les parages.

Mais une chose qui intéressait les élèves, c'était le futur mariage entre les 2 stars de Poudlard. Harry lui ne parlait jamais de son mariage avec Draco sachant pertinemment que ce dernier n'acceptait toujours pas la situation et continuait les conquêtes d'un soir. Mais même sachant cela, Harry gardait l'infime espoir que Draco arrêterait et finirait par ce rendre compte qu'Harry représentait ce qui lui fallait.

Mais bon, loin de se préoccupations habituelles, Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite Olivier qui s'approchait de lui avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Mais lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entouraient sa taille, il sursauta vivement pour se retrouver face au regard prédateur du plus vieux.

« Mon ange, je t'ai enfin trouver. »Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir, et continua.

« Et sans tes chiens de garde en plus, c'est bien ma chance, j'ai essayait de te parler toute la semaine seul mais il y avait toujours Weasley ou Zabini avec toi. D'ailleurs tu apprendra mon ange que je suis très jaloux, je ne supporte pas qu'on te touche et surtout Zabini. Avec toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent sur votre soi disant couple. Bêtises, tu m'appartiens. »

Harry, furieux qu'on pense encore qu'il n'est qu'une chose dont l'on dispose lorsque l'on souhaite et qu'on essaye de contrôler ses faits et gestes, se retira de la prise d'Olivier et lui lança un regard noir. Loin de se sentir menacé par le regard d'Harry, Olivier approcha son visage d'Harry et lui souffla :

« Tu sais mon ange, je pourrais te faire découvrir des choses dont tu n'a même pas idée. Ca ne me dérange pas de tout apprendre. On m'a parlé de ton animagus et de sa signification. Ca ne te rend que plus attractif pour moi. Ce chien de Malfoy ne connaît pas la chance qu'il a de pouvoir t'avoir sans limites. Mais tant que votre mariage n'est pas officialisé, tu es toujours libre de faire ce que tu veux de ton corps et ce avec qui tu le désires. Tu ne le regretteras pas mon ange, je te le promets. On peut aller à ton rythme, je ne te forcerai à rien … »

« C'est trop aimable, vraiment trop aimable, Dubois. Maintenant je vais parler et toi tu vas arrête dire toutes tes conneries. Ce que je fais de mon corps, ne t'as jamais concerné, ne te concerne pas et ne te concerneras jamais. En plus, je doute fort de tes connaissances dont tu as l'air si fier …ehhhhhhhhh »

« Puisque que tu doute de mes capacités je vais te les montrer et tu pourras en juger par toi-même. » Et sans qu'Harry ne s'y attende Olivier posa brutalement ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Trop choqué pour ne serait ce que se débattre, Harry ne pris conscience de la situation que lorsqu'une langue vient essayait de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Il commença à se débattre, frapper tout ce qui était à sa portée mais rien n'y faisait, Olivier qui était d'une carrure beaucoup plus développé que lui n'y prêtait aucune attention. Alors qu'Harry commençait vraiment à paniquer, Olivier lui sentait son désir grandir de plus en plus. Ca faisait tellement de temps qu'il avait envie de ce corps frêle et séduisant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses mains dessus, mais merlin qu'il voulait plus. Alors qu'il essayait de passer ses mains en dessous des vêtements du plus jeune, Harry lui se débattait comme un diable. Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit de déchirure et vit sa chemise pendre lamentablement en dessous de sa robe de sorcier et en voyant le désir d'Olivier gagner de l'ampleur, une sourde peur envahit son cœur.

Olivier lui sauta dessus et Harry cria à s'en casser les tympans mais écrasait par ce corps il ne pouvait même plus bouger. D'un coup, l'écrasement disparu et il vit Olivier tremblant de peur devant Blaise.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE DUBOIS !! » Hurla Blaise.

Olivier se dit qu'il serait préférable de mourir maintenant alors qu'il voyait Ron Weasley accourir vers eux avec un air mélangeant la crainte et la haine ses yeux se posaient sur le corps d'Harry secoué de sanglots. Mais Blaise ne lui laissa pas davantage de temps et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le visage. Olivier s'effondra, Blaise s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le submergea de coup plus violents les uns que les autres. Ron commença à paniquer en voyant l'état de Blaise et le tira le plus éloigné d'Olivier comprenant parfaitement la rage que mettait Blaise contre Dubois. Lui aussi se voyait bien écraser cet insecte de Dubois entre ses doigts. Lui aussi comprenait que lorsque l'on s'attachait à Harry, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le protéger. Lui aussi ressentait une infinie tendresse en regardant Harry sourire. Lui aussi paniquait quand une personne s'approchait trop de Harry. Alors lui aussi avait cette envie de meurtre, mais c'est en voyant l'état de Harry que sa peur avait pris le dessus sur la haine alors il fit ce qu'il croyait le mieux. Il prit Blaise par l'épaule et le retourna de manière à ce qu'ils voient ce corps fin tremblait de peur , pas seulement dû à l'attaque dont il avait été victime amis aussi à cause de la violence qu'avait mis Blaise dans ses coups.

Et enfin Blaise repris le dessus, il s'approcha doucement d'Harry et remonta ce beau visage baigné de larme.

« Harry, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais du être là. C'est fini, allez c'est fini. » Alors qu'Harry fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré s'endormait dans les bras de Blaise, Ron stupéfixia Dubois et le ramena à l'infirmerie.

Blaise de son côté emmena Harry vers les cachots où il savait qu'Harry trouverait la solitude dont il aurait besoin après une épreuve comme celle là.

Arrivé devant les dortoirs des serpentards, il donna le mot de passe et entra. La salle commune était vide étant donné que les cours avaient repris depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. C'était en voyant ne pas venir en cours que Blaise et Ron avaient commençaient à paniquer. Et ils avaient parcourus les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri rempli de terreur se fit entendre. Blaise n'avait jamais eu aussi peur en reconnaissant la voie de Harry et en courant il vit que Ron était dans le même état que lui. C'est marrant, il n'y a que Harry pour faire comprendre à un serpentard qu'il n'est pas aussi différent d'un gryffondor qu'il ne le pensait. Et maintenant qu'il voyait Harry dans ses bras si fragile, il se dit qu'il ferrait tout pour le protéger , absolument tout.

Il allongea Harry après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcier et il partit prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

De son côté, Draco Malfoy sortait de sa salle de cour où 4 personnes manquaient et non des moindres : Son meilleur ami, son fiancé, le meilleur ami de ce dernier et un dingue amoureux du dit fiancé.

Draco souffla et partit vers la tour des gryffons pensant trouver Blaise et Harry. Il s'était un peu rapproché d'Harry depuis quelque temps, bien sur pas assez pour retrouver sans amitié d'antan mais assez pour comprendre pourquoi tout Poudlard était charmé pas le petit brun. Par moment Draco éprouvait une très grande fierté à l'idée que ce petit bout de beauté, d'intelligence et de charme serait un jour ou l'autre à lui. Bien sur, il aimait assez bien le brun mais n'était pas amoureux. Il avait un cœur de glace, on le lui avait souvent dit, mais il sentait qu'Harry pourrait le faire fondre et c'est ça qu'il lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas prêt à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un mais il avait toujours l'envie de protéger son 'ry. Un peu comme la belette et Blaise. Draco était évidemment au courant des rumeurs qui couraient sur son meilleur ami et son fiancé, mais il savait que ce n'étaient que des rumeurs. Blaise ne ferait jamais ça et Harry était bien trop aveugle quand aux regards des autres sur sa personne.

Arrivé à la tour, Draco remarque la belette et Granger se précipitaient vers lui, il était maudit.

« Malfoy… » (Super il ne pourrait pas parles plus vite, ahhh ces Weasley)

« C'est Harry »

« QUOI ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?? »

« Ce cafard d'Olivier lui a sautait dessus tout à l'heure, il a essayé de forcer Harry mais heureusement Zabini et moi, on est arrivé à temps. »

« Ils sont où ?? » demanda Draco avec une voie où l'on pouvait percer de l'inquiétude.

« Sûrement dans les cachots, on y allait justement. »

« Bien, on y va. »

Et ils partirent en courant. Tous les élèves les regardaient passer avec des yeux ronds, c'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait le prince des serpentards courir avec 1 Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Draco complément paniquait ne pensa presque pas à aller refaire le portrait de Dubois mais il se dit que ce n'était pas marrant de défigurer une personne déjà défigurer, donc il vengerai Harry quand Dubois n'aurait plus aucune blessure.

Arrivés devant les cachots, Draco dit le mot de passe et passa devant les autres serpentards sans leur accordait un seul regard, ne faisant pas attention à Ron et Hermione qui le suivait.

Il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et la vision qu'il y découvrit lui remua le cœur.

Dans le lit de Blaise se trouvait un Harry profondément endormit alors qu'un Blaise seulement entourait d'une serviette lui caressait les cheveux.

Hermione et Ron ne voyant pas l'état de choc dans lequel se trouvait le blond s'avancèrent vers Harry pour prendre la place de Blaise. Ce dernier avait bien vu la réaction de son meilleur ami et comptait éclaircir la situation. Il se doutait que Draco devait ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Harry.

Il se leva, donnant sa place à une Hermione au bord des larmes, et s'approcha de Draco.

« Draco, ne fait pas de conclusions hâtives. Harry et moi sommes seulement de très bons amis. »

« Mais toi, tu aimerais bien qu'il y est plus. Comme tu dois me détester pour être marier avec lui alors que je n'ai rien demander. Hein, alors Blaise, on a perdu sa langue. Tu veux peut être la mienne après tout ce ne serait pas la première chose que tu me prennes. » Répondit Draco qui sentait ses barrières se détruire.

« Draco, Harry ne t'appartient pas. C'est toi qui lui fais du mal depuis le début. Tu es mon meilleur ami Drac' et je te promets que jamais je ne me suis intéressé à Harry. Mais je ne supporterait pas que tu continue à faire comme si de rien n'était. »

« QUOI ! » Hurla Draco, il reçut en représailles deux regards noirs qui regardaient dormir Harry avec attention.

« Tu me fais quoi là, Blaise une crise de jalousie. Ce n'est pas moi, qui couchai avec Harry, tu croyais que je ne le savais pas. Tout le monde le sait. Lui aussi, il y a fallu que tu te le fasses ?? Pourquoi ?? »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Harry et que tu t'en foutais de ce qu'il faisait avec son corps. C'est toi qui est jaloux mon pauvre Draco. »

« Ne ma parle pas comme ça Blaise » Lui répondit Draco menaçant, son regard s'étant assombrit avec la colère, voir Blaise aussi prés d'Harry le rendait fou de rage.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Tu le savais, mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher. Alors il était comment ?? T'es fier, tu lui as pris sa virginité ?? Aujourd'hui ou un autre jour ?? Répond, PUTAIN. »

Il tomba lourdement en arrière après avoir reçut le coup de Blaise.

« Je ne te permet pas Draco, n'insulte plus Harry. Weasley porte Harry dans votre tour, je viens avec vous, je ne dormirais pas ici. Je ne le supporterais pas. » Dit Blaise de façon impérieuse à un Weasley choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu et Hermione songeuse et inquiète. Mais même alors qu'il parlait aux gryffons, on voyait bien qu'il 'adressait tout d'abord au blond.

Et alors qu'ils allaient passer le pas de la porte, Ron portant un Harry encore endormit_ (la fatigue, vous comprenez), _Blaise regarda Draco et lui dit :

« Il n'attend que toi Draco. »

Mais alors que les portes se refermaient sur le petit groupe, Draco s'effondra. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir parlé à Blaise comme ça, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêchait. Il savait bien qu'Harry ne lui appartenait pas, et il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Alors pourquoi cette réaction ???

**Voila, alors cooloss ma suite ou pas ?? Au prochain chapitre réaction de poudlard et peut être y'aura-t-il un rapprochement Draco Harry. **

**AAAA, patience.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaime**r: Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating**: M

**Couple**: Harry/ Draco pour les autres on verra par la suite.

**Résumé**: Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes.

Cette fic est un UA magique ou:

-Harry a 15 ans, est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'ou son entrée en 7eme année et porte la marque Freya (fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé).

-Draco a 17 ans.

-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps.

-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry.

-L'homosexualité est accepté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité.

**Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange.**

**CHAPITRE 4:**

Blaise entra dans la grande salle avec quelques Griffondors dont Harry, Weasley et Granger. Cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, il avait dormi sans Draco dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'Harry avait été là pour lui remonter le moral. Il savait que Draco n'était que jaloux mais il n'accepterait jamais, meilleur ami ou pas, que Draco insulte Harry. Surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Dubois. D'ailleurs, Harry en avait fait des cauchemars, son corps tremblant dans la noirceur de la nuit et ses cris se répercutant dans le dortoir des griffondors. Blaise avait pu constater que les Griffondors étaient très solidaires entre eux alors que les serpentards suivaient un chef craint, place prise par Draco. Une bonne partie de la nuit avaient été passée à essayer de réconforter le plus jeune. Lorsque celui-ci s'était endormi, ils avaient pensé aux nombreuses tortures qu'ils pouvaient faire endurées à Dubois. Blaise avait été étonné de découvrir une partie aussi sombre chez des griffondors mais il ne les trouvait que plus sympathiques. Malheureusement pour lui, le jour s'était levé et il devrait faire face aux serpentards qui crieront sûrement à la trahison. Comme si, il avait ressenti son malaise, Harry lui prit la main en signe de soutien. Ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée en voyant les regards meurtriers portés sur sa personne.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la table des griffondors, il croisa le regard noir mais pourtant cerné de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci, entourait d'une ribambelle de prétendant au poste de futur potentiel meilleur ami de leur chef, écoutait d'une oreille distraite leurs insultes dirigeaient vers Blaise.

« Putain, regarde moi ce traître. Dormir avec des Griffondors, pffff. Je n'y croirais pas, si ce n'était pas devant mes yeux. »

« En plus, il a osé draguer Potter. Alors que tout le monde sait que tu l'avais interdit. »

«Plutôt crevé, que d'approcher Potter » dit un certain Flint.

« C'est sur, qu'est ce qui est passé par la tête de Zabini. »Ajouta Nott.

« On pourrai lui préparer une surprise.»

« Super, qu'est t'en pense, Draco ? »

« Vous ne ferez rien. C'est mon problème. »

« Attend, tu vas t'amuser tout seul ? »

« Est-ce que c'est bien compris. » Répéta t'il plus fort, sans prêter attention à l'emmerdeur._ (oups)_

Blaise qui, bien sûr, devinait la discussion que devait avoir ses anciens camarades, soupira.

« Qu'est ce sui se passe Blaise ?? C'est les serpentards. » Demanda Harry soucieux de voir son ami dans cet état.

« Ouais, ils sont sûrement en train de penser à comment me faire le plus souffrir. »

« Tout ça parce que tu m'a aidé. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça, mais c'est le plus important. Ils doivent probablement monter Draco contre moi. »

« Draco, n'est pas comme ça. Il sait se faire sa propre opinion. »

« Ouais, la fouine est bien campé sur ses décisions. Mione et moi, on en est la preuve vivante. »

« Mais depuis qu'Harry est là, il commence à arrêter de vous insulter. Alors tu vois tout est possible. Et puis, les serpentards sont bien content que je parte, comme ça il y en a un qui prendra ma place à côté de Drac'. »

« Attend, ils te pourrissent parce que tu m'a aidé. Draco sait très bien qu'il a commis une erreur avec toi, que d'ailleurs tu ne veux pas me dire, mais passons. Il ne les écoutera pas. »

« Oh si, j'en ai bien peur. Tant que je resterai avec vous, ils continueront à m'insulter, me tendre des pièges. »

« Et si d'autres trahissaient les serpentards ?? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire beaucoup trop serpentard pour lui.

« C'est impossible. » répondit Blaise, pourtant inquiet quand il vit Harry se levé.

Tout les Griffondors, regardèrent Harry se dirigeait vers la table des serpentards, à l'affût du moindre faux pas des serpents pourtant bien conscient de la présence de Malfoy.

Harry continuait son avancée et se dirigeait tout particulièrement vers Marcus Flint (d'après Blaise). Alors qu'il arrivait devant ce dernier, il sourit d'un air timide mais plutôt aguicheur.

« C'est toi, Marcus Flint ?? »

« Euh, oui, oui c'est moi. »Répondit il de manière hésitante.

« Disons que ça fait un moment que je voulais te parler et comme je suis en avance pour aller en cours, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut être m'accompagner. » il se lécha les lèvres tout en regardant Marcus qui ne perdit rien du spectacle.

« Je ne sais pas trop. » Répondit Flint en lançant un regard perplexe vers Draco qui baissait la tête. Aussitôt sa réponse dites, certains serpentards plus courageux crièrent.

« Moi, je veux bien t'accompagner. » lui dit un serpentard , les yeux remplis d'étoile.

« J'ai cours dans la même salle que toi »lui assena un 6eme année._(alors qu'Harry est en septième année, ne l'oublions pas.)_

« Je te ferais tes devoirs. »Dit un autre.

« Stop, Harry me la proposé à moi et j'accepte sa charmante proposition. » Il s'avança vers Harry et lui dit

« Tu viens, tu veux que je te porte ton sac ? » Tout en lui parlant, Marcus gardait un sourire mielleux très anti-serpentaresques.

Et alors qu'Harry lançait un regard amusé à la table des Griffondors qui, soi dit en passant, était hilare et que certains serpentards soupiraient leur malchance, Draco se disait qu'il était tombé sur un fiancé beaucoup trop rusé pour son propre bien et qui savait parfaitement usé de son charme lorsqu'il le fallait. Et puis, il avait bien compris la leçon, tout les serpentards étaient prêt à retourner leur veste pour un seul geste de Harry, sauf Blaise l'avait soutenu quand il s'était disputé avec son fiancé.

Donc dans sa grande mansuétude, mais aussi à cause de Pansy qui se foutait de sa gueule depuis 15 min, Draco décida qu'il pouvait très bien pardonné à Blaise pour l'unique fois de sa vie, bien sûr.

Il sortit de la salle accompagnait de certains serpentards qui restaient rouge de honte de s'être fait humilier par un griffondor sexy certes mais griffondor quand même.

Il arriva enfin devant la salle de métamorphose où Harry discutait avec un Blaise joyeux malgré les blagues un peu houleuses de Ron et une Hermione qui avait un sourire qui semblait ne plus vouloir partir. Au loin, on pouvait voir un Marcus Flint partir gaiement _(ce qui est interdit par l'éthique des serpentards)_ sans même frapper le poufsoufle qui l'avait appelé le « sentimentale »_ (ouah, quelle insulte, et par un poufsouffle mais où va le monde)._

Draco s'approcha donc du groupe et toussa pour faire acte de présence :

« Blaise, je dois te parler, tu viens !?_ »_ Dit Draco en évitant le regard d'Harry.

« Ouais, bon j'arrive les gars. » Et il partit, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à son petit protégé, très fier de lui d'ailleurs.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe, Draco ? »

« Ecoute, Blaise. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Mais tu sais, quand j'ai vu Harry endormi à côté de toi, je me suis senti mal… je sais pas… c'était bizarre… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. Et en plus, j'étais inquiet pour Harry et quand j'arrive pour le protéger et puis je t'ai vu. Comme si, il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Tu sais, j'ai être contre ce mariage, je me suis habitué à me dire que mon rôle sera de protéger Harry, d'être là pour lui et qu'in sera toujours ensemble. Qu'il m'appartient. »

« Tu te trompe, Dray, Harry n'appartient qu'à lui. Les seules choses qu'il peut donner ce sont son cœur et son corps. Le premier tu l'as depuis toujours. Reste à savoir si tu seras digne de posséder le deuxième. Que ressens tu pour lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Blaise, je suis perdu. »

« Dray, regarde toi, tu ne supporte pas qu'on regarde, qu'on touche Harry. Et en même temps, tu dit que tu t'en fous de ce qu'il fait..Il faut te décider, Draco. Sinon, tu vas le perdre. »

« Je sais, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans lui. Mais j'ai si peur que ça devienne sérieux, de le perdre. Franchement, Blaise la plus part du temps, quand je lui parle, je lui fait du mal. Je ne me sens pas prêt à lui faire subir ça ou à me faire subir ça. »

« Tu ne veux pas t'engager mais tu ressens des sentiments pour lui. »

« Oui, je crois que je l'apprécie mais je ne sais si c'est plus. Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autre que ma famille, Pansy et toi. »

« Draco, tu vas devoir prendre une décision. Moi, je te pardonne. Harry t'adore, même Weasley et Granger pourraient t'apprécier si tu faisais des efforts. Je t'assure » Dit Blaise en voyant la grimace de son meilleur ami.

« Ne gâche pas ta chance, Dray'. Lance toi et tu verras. Ne lui fais surtout pas de mal. T'as vu ce qui est arrivé ce chien de Dubois. D'ailleurs, j'espère que t'as pensé à une petite surprise pour lui. »

« Bien sûr, on ne touche pas à Harry sans goûter à la baguette de Draco Malfoy. »

« Bon, c'est arrangé. Réfléchis à ce que tu ressens et puis prend une décision »

« Mmmh.Bon, on va les rejoindre. »

« Ouais, je voudrais pas qu'Harry se retrouve avec des tarés autour de lui. »

« Ahhh, Blaise t'as bien qu'il peut se défendre tout seul. »

« Ahhahah, la tête que vous faisiez tous. J'étais mort. Tu ne vas pas t'embêter marier, toi. »

Et la première fois, depuis que Harry était arrivé, Draco sourit à l'idée de se marier avec Harry. Oui, il avait de la chance. C'était à lui de vivre heureux ou pas ce mariage.

Il s'avanca donc vers le groupe, dit bonjour à la belette de maniére presque aimable (_Weasley, tu ne sens pas le putois aujourd'hui. Charmant.)_ Serra la main d'Hermione _(sans le ressuyer aprés, bien sûr)._Et à la surprise de tous embrassa Harry sur la joue , en lui murmurant à l'oreille un bonjour affecteux. Harry trop content de ce revirement de situation ne répondit même pas et fit un sourire à un Blaise plus que fier de lui. Bien sûr, Draco n'avait pas jeté Harry dans son lit pour le prendre avec amour et bestialité (_c'est un peu trop tôt , désolé) _c'était un assez bon début, peut être que finalement ce mariage aurait il un avenir.

**Donc voila, le quatrième chapitre. C'est bizarre que personne ne s'est interrogé quant à l'animagus d'Harry ( qui d'aprés Dubois est trés attractif). Je vous pensez plus curieux, bientôt cerbère de retour et du mouvement dans la relation d'Harry avec Draco.**

**Il vous a plût???**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime**r: Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating**: M

**Couple**: Harry/ Draco pour les autres on verra par la suite.

**Résumé**: Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes.

Cette fic est un UA magique ou:

-Harry a 15 ans, est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'ou son entrée en 7eme année et porte la marque Freya (fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé).

-Draco a 17 ans.

-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps.

-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry.

-L'homosexualité est accepté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité.

**Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange.**

**CHAPITRE 5:**

Draco, Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent en cours de Soin aux créatures magiques alors qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron parlaient à Hagrid. Celui ce semblait émerveillé par ce qu'Harry lui disait. Quand ils virent arriver le groupe des serpentards, les griffondors allèrent se poster devant l'enclos et Hagrid y pénétra.

« Ecoutez moi, tous. Je vais chercher les créatures du cours d'aujourd'hui. Alors restez la et pas de mouvement brusque. »Affirma Hagrid, avec un regard bienveillant à ses élèves.

Tous les élèves reprirent leur conversation pendant que leur professeur se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

Les serpentards s'approchèrent des Griffons qui discutaient et riaient.

« Salut, les jeunes »Cria Blaise, alors que Pansy lui donnait un coup sur la tête et regarda les autres avec un regard affligeant. Draco s'approcha d'Harry, lui donna un baiser sur la joue et fit presque un sourire à Hermione et Ron.

« De quoi vous parliez ?? »Leur dit-il, en regardant particulièrement Harry qui n'arrivait pas à enlever cette couleur écarlate qui s'étalait sur ses joues.

« On parlait du cour et des avantages avec lesquels Harry partait. »Dit malicieusement Hermione, en regardant le rouge des joues d'Harry persistait.

« Hein ?? »Rétorqua intelligemment Blaise, tout en continuant à se frotter la tête. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit :

« Dit, mon ange, tu veux pas me donner un petit bisou pour réparer ma blessure. » Mais alors qu'Harry approchait ses lèvres de la tête de Blaise, Draco se précipita sur lui et lui donna un gros baiser bien baveux sur une bosse dont on pouvait douter facilement l'existence. Blaise fit un bond de 3 mètres et regarda son meilleur ami outré ,alors que celui-ci souriait d'un air fier alors que Pansy s'écroulait, avec Ron, de rire. Hermione et Harry souriait face à cette scène plus qu'inattendu et le visage (quasi) innocent de Draco fit redoublé leur hilarité.

Ce dernier s'approchait les bras et la bouche tendus vers Blaise, qui partit derrière Harry pour que celui-ci le protège. Veine tentative puisqu'il le dépassait de 2 têtes, au moins. Prenant conscience de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, Blaise prit Harry dans ses bras, qui cria sous le choc, et le jeta gentiment sur Draco, qui immédiatement s'inquiéta pour son 'ry. Celui-ci complètement retourné, après qu'on les prit pour un frisbee, n'entendit pas Hagrid revenir. Pourtant lorsque tous les élèves tournèrent leur regard vers eux, il ne put s'empêcher de retrouver sa couleure d'origine c'est-à-dire rouge écarlate.

« Harry, vient ici. Pour les autres, aujourd'hui nous allons donc étudier les licornes. Qui peut me parler de l'âge adulte des licornes. » La main d'Hermione se leva immédiatement.

« Oui, Hermione. Bien sûr. »

« On différencie les licornes adultes des petits, de part la couleur or de ces derniers alors que les adultes portent un pelage blanc argenté. En fait, les petits perdent leur pelage or, lors de leur premier accouplement. Mais, les petits sont très difficiles à attraper puisque les mères licornes sont très protectrices envers leurs petits et combattent jusqu'à la mort pour leur progéniture. Surtout lorsqu'un mâle essaye de s'accoupler avec leurs petits, étant donné la pureté dont ils sont le symbole. Leur attraction est telle que certain maître de potion, ont essayé de prendre du sang d'enfant licorne pour des filtres d'amour. »

« Parfait, c'est exactement ça. Donc les petits des licornes ont été très rarement aperçus. Quelques chanceux en ont eu la chance et disent que c'était la chose la plus belle qu'il leur était donné de voir. Mais nous, nous allons avoir cette chance. Harry, tu veux bien t'approcher. »

Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas incertain vers l'enclos.

« Bon, Harry tu prend ta forme d'animagus. Il n' y aura pas de problème puisque j'ai mis des protections autour de l'enclos. On ne sait jamais. Vas y. »dit Hagrid à un Harry plus très sûr de lui. Mais bon, il avait promis à Hagrid qu'il le ferait et en bon fils de maraudeur…

Harry commença donc à se transformer sous des yeux admiratifs et d'autres éberlués qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

Et alors que les cheveux d'Harry poussait en prenant une couleur or et recouvraient maintenant tout son corps, qui s'était allongé et l'où on apercevait des sabots, on put apercevoir un doux éclat entourait Harry.

Désormais, ce n'était plus le frêle Potter que l'on avait sous les yeux mais une magnifique licorne dorée d'environ 1m50. Une très grande corne ornait son front et lorsqu'elle secoua la tête une douce brise passa entre les élèves, qui étaient hypnotisés par cette beauté pure.

Hagrid très fier de l'effet que produisait Harry sur ses élèves, leur dit :

« Vous pouvez vous approcher, il ne vous fera rien étant donné qu'Harry garde sa conscience humaine. Bien que si il sent un danger venant de l'un d'entre vous, l'animal prendra sûrement le dessus. »

Les élèves s'approchèrent donc prudemment, bien qu'Harry restait mignon il avait quand même une corne de 15 cm sur le crâne. Hermione et Ron, en bon griffondors , levèrent leur main pour caresser la licorne, qui baissa la tête pour en recevoir plus. Et puis, comme un seul Homme, toute la classe s'approcha de lui et le caressa, s'extasiant sur la douceur de sa crinière, ou la couleur de son pelage…

Pourtant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et celle-ci arriva avec la fin du cours. Harry repris forme humaine, malheureusement pour lui _(et heureusement pour certain pervers)_, les vêtements d'Harry n'étaient plus sur son corps mais par terre. C'était une phénomène qui arrivait souvent opur les nouveaux animagus.Draco se précipita sur lui et mit sa cape sur les épaules d'Harry, qui se cachait à l'intérieur comme si c'était une couverture. Envoyant des regards menaçant vers les quelques personnes qui étaient encore dehors et qui ne se gênaient pas pour mâter le corps d'Harry. Draco prit donc Harry dans ses bras_, (pas question de le faire marcher avec tout ses pervers)_ et l'amena vers leur groupe d'amis, le pensant en sécurité. Il était loin de se doutait que Blaise ne détachait pas les yeux du peu de peau d'Harry qui dépassait de la cape, que Pansy se remémorait les fesses rondes d'Harry et qu'Hermione _(en bonne griffondor) _voulait savoir comment allait Harry tout en essayant, discrètement, de lui retirer la cape pour profiter une nouvelle fois de ses belles fesses. (Mais_ c'est serpentard, ça.) _

En voyant ces divers comportements, deux personnes tombaient de haut. Tout d'abord Ron qui voyait la préfete sous un nouveau jour et Draco, qui comprenait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient encore plus pervers qu'ils ne le pensait. Harry, complément béat dans les bras de son fiancé, profitait de la chaleur que lui offrait le blond.

Retournant vivement vers le château, le groupe alla directement vers la tour des lions pour qu'Harry puisse se changer en toute sécurité, c'est-à-dire sans la présence de Blaise, d'Hermione ou de Pansy. Draco, Ron et Harry entrèrent donc dans le dortoir des septièmes années, pendant que Blaise, Hermione et Pansy parlaient gaiement dans la salle commune. Harry prit un jean, un t-shirt et une robe de sorcier, tout en se prenant les pieds dans la cape de Draco qui était décidément beaucoup trop grande et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Alors, Malfoy. Comment ça évolue avec Harry ? »

« Ben, on est ami, tu l'as bien vu, non ? » Répondit Draco avec une pointe d'évidence dans la voie.

« Ouais, comme moi quoi. Mais je ne dirais pas non, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?! »Répondit Ron d'un ton gaguenard.

« Non, Weasley. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Expliques toi. » Le ton était sec et tranchant. On comprenait vite que Draco se contrôlait pour ne pas sauter sur le rouquin. Comment Harry pouvait être ami avec un gars pareil, si ce roux espérait une relation avec Harry, il rêvait. Y'a pas vu sa tête ou quoi ? Et puis, jamais Harry n'accepterait d'être le petit ami de ce…cette…immondice…erreur de la nature….cette chose indéfinissable. La belette quoi.

« Réfléchis, Malfoy. Harry est vierge, super sexy et me sera totalement soumis. Ca ne te fait rien. Dis moi pas, que tu refuserais une telle offre. »Dit Ron, gardant son sourire.

« Ecoute moi bien, Weasley. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'Harry, que tu le touches, que le sente ou même que tu le regardes. Je ne te le permettrais pas. C'est bien compris. »Sans attendre de réponse, Draco enchaîna.

« Autre chose, Harry est à moi, personne ne le touchera, ne l'embrassera ni le dominera, d'ailleurs. Si tu ne fais qu'y penser, la belette, JE TE TUE. Et la prochaine fois que je t'entends parler de lui de cette façon, je te refais la tronche, bien que tu n'en ais pas besoin. »

Draco avait dit ça dans un souffle. Ses yeux brillaient de haine envers l'autre garçon et un feu possessif avait pris place en lui. Il lui brûlait les entrailles et le cœur. Mais lui, c'était pas pareil. Bien sur, il savait qu'une bonne partie de l'école bavait sur le garçon, mais ils n'étaient pas si proches. Et puis, avoir une preuve si réelle, lui comprimais le cœur.

« Malfoy, je répète donc ma question. Comment ça évolue avec Harry ? Ou mieux, comment évolue tes sentiments envers Harry ? Bien, que ta réponse ne soit pas obligatoire, puisque j'ai eu la preuve que tu ne ressentais pas que de l'amitié pour notre ange. Je me trompe ? »

Décidément, il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel la belette lui parlait. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il insinuait. Oui, il était protecteur envers Harry mais tout le monde l'était ,pourquoi pour lui se serait différent.

« Weasley, il n'y a rien entre moi et Harry. D'ailleurs pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose ? Ma réaction face à Harry est la même que celle de Blaise. »

« Ah oui, est ce que Blaise a mit son point dans la tête de Diggory pour avoir regarder les fesses d'Harry ?

Est-ce qu'il a attrapé le frère Crivey parce qu'il avait sourit à Harry, sourire qui je cite « cachais un pervertissme refoulé » d'après toi. Ou… »

« C'est normal, il n' y a que moi qui voit les regards déplacés, les mains trop insistantes. » tenta Draco, bien que faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi considérable.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Malfoy, pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui voit ces signes, hein ? »

« Parce que vous êtes particulièrement bête et que moi je suis supérieurement intelligent. »

Ron trouvait que Malfoy portait bien son nom et rajoutait à ça un narcissisme surdéveloppé, vous obtenez un gros con qui ne voit rien.

« Malfoy… »

Mais alors que Ron allait parler, Harry fit son apparition. Ses cheveux encore ruisselant lui tombaient sur le visage et puis ses vêtements collaient indécemment au corps du garçon. Draco en bava presque, d'ailleurs, se dit il, il bavait déjà. Merde, saloperie de Potter.

« On peut y aller ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry .Malfoy, t'es la ?? »

Saloperie de Weasley.

En arrivant dans la salle commune des griffondors, ils virent Hermione, Pansy et Blaise regardaient méchamment un endroit de la pièce. Tournant leur tête vers l'endroit en question, ils virent Olivier Dubois, le visage tuméfié alors que ça faisait à peu prés 4 semaines que l'incident avait eu lieu. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se demanda pourquoi Draco avait l'air si fier de lui et pourquoi Olivier s'approchait en canard vers lui

Mais alors qu'Olivier arrivait devant Harry ,qui commençait a tremblé, se souvenant de l'incident, malgré le bras protecteur de Draco autour de ses épaules et la main de Ron sur sa tête, Cerbère, le "chat " d'Harry, se positionna devant ce dernier et feula vers Olivier. N'y voyant aucune menace, Dubois continua d'avancer mais le Cerbère augmenta de telle sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve à la taille d'une panthère.

Tous les occupants de la pièce étaient estomaqués par cette transformation à part Harry.

Sortant de sa torpeur Hermione demanda :

« Mon dieu Harry,Cerbère est… »

**Bon, ben à la semaine prochaine. C'était bien, j'espère**. **CIAO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaime**r: Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating**: M

**Couple**: Harry/ Draco pour les autres on verra par la suite.

**Résumé**: _Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes._

_Cette fic est un UA magique ou:_

_-Harry a 15 ans, est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'ou son entrée en 7eme année et porte la marque Freyja (fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé)._

_-Draco a 17 ans._

_-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps._

_-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry._

_-L'homosexualité est accepté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité._

**Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange.**

**CHAPITRE 5:**

« Oui Hermione, c'est un Lorelei. » répondit calmement Harry.

« Mais, ça veut dire que tu as la marque, non ? » Demanda t'elle hésitante. La seule réponse qu'elle reçut, fut un hochement de tête de la part du garçon qui lui faisait face.

Les 4 autres surpris, qui ne bougeaient toujours pas mais surtout ne comprenaient pas la situation ni le hurlement poussé par la jeune préfète, se décidèrent d'interrompre l'échange visuel.

« Euh, ce n'est pas que l'on ne comprend pas. Mais on comprend rien. »

« Oh, quelle intelligente réplique Weasley. La prochaine fois, abstient toi. Ce que voulait dire notre intello national, c'est que ….ben, on comprend rien. »

« Bravo Malfoy, tu me vole mes répliques maintenant, elle est belle la jeunesse de sang pure. » rétorqua hilare l'intello national.

« Ben alors Dray, où est passer ton cynisme légendaire ? » Ironisa Blaise, son soi disant meilleur ami.

« Ta gueule, Blaisou. »

« Eh bien, eh bien. Que de vulgarité. Tu es tombé bien bas. »

« Laissez, mon Dracy tranquille. » rajouta Pansy d'une voie mielleuse.

« Bon sang, LA FERME. » hurla Hermione. Un silence accompagna ses « douces paroles ».

« Bien, un Lorelei, aussi appelé « chat de Freyja », est un gardien. Spécifique aux descendants de la déesse Freyja. Seules les personnes possédants la marque de Freyja peut avoir un Lorelei. Selon la légende, les chats de Freyja tiraient le char de la déesse de la fécondité, cette dernière déclara que les personnes possédant sa marque serait un de ses descendants et donc qu'il pourrait enfanter sans problème. La particularité de ses protecteurs, c'est qu'ils ont des ailes comme vous pouvez le voir mais ils peuvent, selon la peur de leur « maître » changer de taille. Les Lorelei sont liés à leur maître, ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans eux, ils donneront leur vie pour eux. »

« Attends, attends, si Cerbère est un Lorelei alors Harry peut tomber enceinte ? Comme ça ? D'un coup d'un seul ? » Demanda Ron hébété.

Face à cette réflexion d'une intelligence très intense, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

« Et bien, Weasley, encore une démonstration de l'absence total de cerveau dans ta boîte crânienne.

Franchement, en tant que sang pur tu devrais savoir que certains sorciers peuvent enfanter. »

« Ouais, Dray' a raison Weasley, moi aussi je le savais. »

« Pitoyable, je vous dit »

« Bon c'est bon Malfoy, on a compris. »

« Oh, c'est trop mignon. » ronronna Pansy. Voyant les regards qu'on lui jetait, elle reprit,

« Ben, imaginez vous, les enfants de Draco et d'Harry. Une petite bouille trop mignonne avec un regard arrogant. Des cheveux blonds et d'énormes yeux verts étincelants. Ils vont faire malheur. »

Elle tomba hilare en voyant les têtes que tiraient les autres occupants de la pièce, Harry avait prit un rouge jusque là insoupçonné, Draco semblait rêveur, Hermione et Blaise essayaient de se représenter un Draco tout gentil mais ça les dépasser et Ron se rouler par terre pour une raison uniquement connu de lui.

« Eh, Weasley. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! »

« J'imagine…. Malfoy avec…avec un tablier rose… préparant des biberons pour des Malfoys en couches. HAHAHA. » Tous regardèrent Ron se roulait par terre, en bafouillant des choses du genre « Malfoy en couche culotte » ou encore « Malfoy se faire pisser dessus. » (_Les bébés adorent faire ça)._

Gagné par le fou rire de Ron, Harry se mit à rire mais en essayant de se cacher de Draco qui semblait prêt à tuer Ron par terre. Voyant ça, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire suivit par Blaise et Pansy, seul Draco semblait ne pas trouver ça très drôle mais en voyant Harry les joues roses et les larmes dépassaient de ses yeux, il sourit tendrement. Cette douce ambiance fut stoppée par une personne qui décidément aurait plutôt dû se la fermer

« Merde alors,Malfoy est amoureux de mon ange. T'es mort. Ange m'appartient. » Ce fut sous ces douces paroles qu'Olivier se précipita sur Draco, abasourdit d'avoir oublié son plus grand ennemis. Il lui envoya son poing sur la tempe gauche tellement violement que Draco tomba. Harry poussa un cri horrifié et s'approcha vivement de Draco.

Olivier voulut l'en empêcher mais Cerbère lui sauta dessus et l'emprisonna sous ses pattes. Harry se pencha sur Draco et sa peur augmenta de telle manière que Cerbère avait maintenant atteint la taille d'un cheval. Dans la cohue, Blaise donna un violent _(pas assez, d'après moi. Mais vu l'endroit. Aie) _dans les parties intimes d'Olivier, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ron s'approcha et lui donna un coup de pied, sans le faire exprès_ (bien sur)_, au même endroit. Hermione, par mégarde, lui enfonça le pied, toujours dans cette partie intime. Pansy, qui voulait participer par esprit sportif _(on n'y croit tous_), bougea la patte de Cerbère de façon à ce qu'elle écrase ce dont le garçon était si fier. Tous ces coups sous les hurlements de douleur d'Olivier.

« Draco, ça va ? » Demanda paniqué Harry. Surpris de l'inquiétude qui transperçait dans les yeux du brun, Draco le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

« Shuut, t'inquiètes pas 'ry. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai connu pire. Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état pour moi. »

Tout le monde regardait éberlué le blond qui faisait preuve d'une grande tendresse envers Harry.

« Comment ça se fait que t'es toujours là, toi ? » demanda Blaise rageusement à Olivier, toujours par terre.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de présenter mes escuses à Ange pour mon comportement, mais quand j'ai vu l'autre imbécile avec lui, j'ai pas pu me retenir. » Le ton était agressif et plein de suffisance. Olivier ne regrettait pas du tout son geste. Loin de se laisser démonter par les regards de pur haine que lançaient les 2 griffondors et les 2 serpentards, il posa ses yeux sur Draco et Harry qui étaient éloignés d'eux, le blond trop occupé à consoler son 'ry, semblait oublier la présence du capitaine des griffondors. Ce dernier continua :

« Dites moi pas, que vous le soutenez, cet enfoiré. Après tout ce qu'il a fait à Ange. Je rêve, il ne le mérite pas. Je suis juste plus rapide que les autres pour le remarquer. Mais lorsqu'un jour, vous retrouverez Ange pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce que ce chien de Malfoy s'est joué de lui et l'a fait souffrir, je me demande comment vous réagirez. »

« Arrête d'appeler Harry comme ça. Tu ne mérites même pas son attention, ni même un soupçon d'intimité avec lui. C'est de toi qu'il a peur, pas de Draco. Peut être que tu pense tu mérite Harry, toi ? »

Personne n'avait jamais vu Hermione prendre un ton si cinglant mais c'est surtout la prise de défense de son ancien ennemi qui choqua tout le monde.

« Bien sûr, que je vaut mieux que Malfoy. Je sais reconnaître la vraie valeur des gens qui m'entourent moi. »

« Bien sûr, tu la reconnais tellement que tu viole ces personnes dignes de toi. » rétorqua ironiquement Ron qui sentait sa haine pour Olivier refaire surface en souvenir du presque viole qu'avait subit son meilleur ami.

« J'étais venu m'escuser pour ça, d'accord. C'était trop tentant. » Se défendit pitoyablement Olivier.

« Mais les escuse ne suffisent pas, Dubois. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'Harry va te pardonner, comme ça. Pour te faire plaisir, tu rêves ? Draco vaut beaucoup mieux que toi. Jamais tu n'auras autant de place dans le cœur d'Harry qu'il en a. Alors abandonne. Tu lui as fait beaucoup plus de mal que Draco, alors ne t'imposes pas comme sauveur. »

« Mais attends, moi je l'aime mon ange. » essaya d'argumenter Olivier.

« Mais moi, je ne t'aime pas. » Ca sonnait comme une sentence. Olivier se retourna vers Harry qui était adossé contre Draco, avec un regard haineux contre lui.

« Mais Ange… »

« Non Dubois » Entendre son nom, dit aussi froidement dans la bouche d'Harry, brisa l'étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux et dans son cœur. « Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Après ce que tu m'as fait, jamais je ne te pardonnerais. Jamais. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me touche, juste te parler c'est déjà dur. Je ne veux plus te voir, ni te parler. Ne m'approche plus. Je pourrais te dire que je suis désolé mais ce serait te mentir. »

« Ange, non. Tu ne … tu ne peux pas me dire ça. » Sanglota Olivier.

« Olivier, tu te fais du mal tout seul. Arrête ! Ne t'approches pas » cria t'il en voyant Olivier tendre la main vers lui en avançant doucement.

« Mais Ange, s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît. Pardonne moi. »

« Non, c'est trop dur. Pars. »

Les 2 griffondors et les 3 serpentards étaient impressionnés par la froideur du brun qu'on pensait si gentil et si naïf. Sous cette apparence d'ange, on découvrait une couche de glace et une' difficulté à pardonner ceux qui lui font du mal. Draco prit conscience que si un jour il blesserait particulièrement le brun, il aurait beaucoup de mal à se faire pardonner.

Alors qu'Olivier continuait de sangloter par terre, Cerbère s'approcha d'Harry et se réfugia dans ses bras où il ronronna, afin d'apaiser son maître.

Quelques heures plus tard, Olivier fut envoyé au bureau du directeur où il fut renvoyé définitivement de Poudlard.

Harry et Draco s'étaient retirés dans un coin de la sale commune des griffondors alors que les autres discutaient sur les Lorelei devant un Cerbère fier de lui comme un paon, mais qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers son maître.

« 'ry ? »

« Mmmmh ? »

« Je t'ai fait autant de mal qu'Olivier ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pour Olivier c'était de la peur mélangeait à de la colère, pour toi c'était plutôt une déception. Une grosse déception. Tu sais quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, je ne connaissais personne à part toi. Toi, mon ami d'enfance, mon futur mari. Bien sûr, au début j'ai pris mon mariage avec toi comme une obligation, mais après j'ai réfléchit et j'ai compris, en connaissant le petit Draco, que tu saurais m'aimer, me protéger, me chérir de la même façon que moi je l'aurais fait. Mais quand tu m'as parlé, j'ai compris que ce n'était que des illusions, je n'avais pas pensé que tu pourrais changer. Alors bien sûr, je me suis pris une claque, j'ai souffert mais pas autant qu'avec Olivier. »

Tout au long du discours du brun, Draco n'avait pas bougé, essayant de comprendre son petit 'ry,

« Ecoutes, Harry. Ce jour là, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire du mal. D'ailleurs qui le voudrait ? Mais j'ai pris peur, je t'ai vu et j'ai su que je pourrais, un jour, très bien ressentir quelque chose pour toi mais je ne pouvais pas lutter. La preuve, le lendemain je suis venu m'escuser. Je ne pouvais même pas passer une journée en pensant que tu m'en voulais. Pour moi, l'amour est un sentiment qui rend faible. Je me suis bien trompé. Quand je vois comment Blaise ou Weasley te protéges, je comprends que ça rend plus fort. »

Il prit les mains d'Harry et continua :

« Je ne sais pas si je ferais un bon mari, un bon confident ou un bon père. Les engagement m'ont toujours fais peur. Mais je prendrais le plus grand des engagements, si c'est avec toi. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour passer ma vie avec toi et la passer avec autant de bonheur possible. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour accepter tout ça mais j'ai déjà commencé à m'y faire. Tu es entrain de devenir ma vie et tu ne t'en ais même pas rendu compte. »

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Doucement, tendrement, il prit possession de ces deux fruits rouges jusque là inviolés. L'odeur du brun l'emplissait, la chaleur du corps d'Harry l'entourait. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher d'embrasser ces lèvres, il en était déjà accroc. Il lécha la lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès de cette bouche qu'il voulait tant goûter. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baisé. La langue de Draco caressa doucement la sienne, la cajolant, la frôlant pour la reprendre toujours aussi passionnément. Leurs langues se caressaient avec toujours plus de passion et de tendresse, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par des toux, au combien discrètes.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent, pour se reprendre un instant et se relâchaient ensuite. Ils se regardaient maintenant tendrement, front contre front, alors que Draco passait sa main sur la joue rougit du brun.

« Bon, les amoureux. C'est finit les papouilles. » S'esclama Ron cassant ainsi l'ambiance.

« OOhhhhhhhh, ils sont trop mignons. » s'écrièrent Pansy et Hermione en même temps alors que Blaise faisait des bruits de baisés bien baveux.

Draco reporta son attention sur Harry et lui dit :

« Désolé 'ry, prend tes responsabilités, ce sont tes amis. »

Harry prit un air outré qui fit fondre le blond, qui s'empressa de reprendre cette bouche taquine pour un doux baiser.

**Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendus. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive grave. **

**Est-ce que la suite vous plaît ?**

**PHENIXNOIR (je vais bientôt poster la suite de Stockholm Syndrome, pour ceux que ça intéresse) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaime**r: Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating**: M

**Couple**: Harry/ Draco pour les autres on verra par la suite.

**Résumé**: _Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes._

_Cette fic est un UA magique ou:_

_-Harry a 15 ans, est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'ou son entrée en 7eme année et porte la marque Freyja (fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé)._

_-Draco a 17 ans._

_-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps._

_-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry._

_-L'homosexualité est accepté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité._

**Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange.**

**CHAPITRE 7:**

La nouvelle du rapprochement entre Draco et Harry faisait encore le tour de l'école alors que ça faisait presque un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.Certains bavaient devant le couple, d'autre jalousait l'un des deux protagonistes mais surtout, tous étaient témoins de l'accord parfait qu'il y avait entre les Harry et Draco. Le corps d'Harry, plus petit que celui de Draco, s'emboîtait totalement à ce dernier, lorsqu' Harry s'approchait de Draco pour poser ses lèves sur ses consoeurs, on pouvait remarquer le contraste entre la bouche rouge et charnue d'Harry et la bouche fine et sensuelle de Draco, ou encore le contraste de couleur de cheveux… Tout en eux s'opposaient pour enfin se compléter. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il formait un couple hors pair.

Mais surtout chacun avait atteint son but, Draco pouvait montrer sa possessivité au reste de l'école sans que personne n'ait son mot à dire et Harry pouvait être avec Draco sans aucune barrière.

En ce moment même le couple phare de Poudlard sortait de potion, main dans la main entourait de leurs amis. Cependant alors qu'ils partaient vers la grande salle, Severus appela Harry qui le rejoignit dans son bureau adjacent à la salle de cours.

« Alors la rumeur est vraie ? Tu es avec Draco ? » Demanda le professeur.

Harry particulièrement gêné, rougit fortement mais prit tout de même la parole, Severus ayant horreur qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions.

« Oui, nous sommes ensembles. Ca c'est fait comme ça. On parlait et l'instant d'après on s'embrassait. »

« Tu lui a parlé de tes sentiments ? »

« Ben, je lui est dit… »

« Oui ? » l'invita Severus.

« Je lui est dit que j'avais quelques sentiments pour lui. »

« C'est tout ? Tu ne lui as rien d'autre ? »

« Non, qu'est ce que tu aurais aimait que je lui dise ?! »

« Que tu l'aimes par exemple. » Voyant le regard hésitant d'Harry, il demanda « Tu l'aimes ou non ? Si tu ne l'aimes pas, ça ne sert à rien de précipiter les choses. »

« Bien sûr, que je l'aime. Depuis que j'ai 12 ans, je sais que j'aime Draco, quand j'ai commencé à penser à lui d'une façon différente et tu le sais très bien. Je crois que je l'ai toujours aimé mais que je m'en suis rendu compte qu'à ce moment là. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? »

« Parce que je crois que c'est trop tôt pour lui. Il accepte d'avoir une relation avec moi, mais il n'est pas encore sûr de ses sentiments, façon lui fait peur. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire fuir, surtout avec son passé de tombeur. »

« Tu as peur qu'il te rejette ? »

« Oui. Il pourrait prendre peur en entendant mes sentiments et puis retrouvé des amants qu'ils ne lui demandent rien. »

Severus regarda Harry et se demanda comment se faisait il que ce garçon n'avait pas confiance en lui. Surtout avec son physique, n'importe qu'elle personne saine d'esprit préférerait être avec lui qu'avec un amant de passage.

« Et toi, tu as peur ? »

« … »

« Alors, tu as peur ? Tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider. »

« En fait… »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea son professeur, mais la rougeur qui s'étendait sur les joues du brun lui faisait déjà comprendre l'origine du problème.

« Ben tu sais, c'est que… Draco a beaucoup d'expérience au niveau….euh… »

« Au niveau sexuel ? » La rougeur d'Harry augmenta considérablement en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de son professeur.

« Oui, mais moi je n'ai aucune expérience de ce côté. »

« Tu sais, je crois que Draco est au courant de ton manque d'expérience avec ton animagus. Donc si ça le gênait, il ne serait pas avec toi en ce moment. »

« Oui mais si il se rend compte que je suis nul ou un truc comme ça, qu'il me compare avec ses anciens amants. »

« Ne dis pas ça, en plus avec toi c'est sérieux, vous allez vous marier. »

« Justement, je n'ai pas envie qu'après notre mariage il regrette et qu'il me trompe, parce que ça je ne le supporterais pas. » Cria presque Harry et il commença à sangloter.

«Draco ne te ferais jamais une chose aussi horrible. Si tu l'aimes tu dois avoir confiance en lui. Ou sinon tu ne méritera jamais son amour. »

Harry releva vivement la tête à l'entente de ses mots.

« Tu comprends Harry, tu dois lui faire confiance autant que tu l'aimes. »

« Oui. »

« Et tu pourrais un peu aider le destin. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Fais en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux plus vite. »

« Comment je fais ça, moi ? Je n'ai jamais… »

« Dragué, séduire, charmer… »

Hochement de tête de la part d'Harry, « ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes des professionnels. »

« Nous ? »

Severus s'approcha de sa cheminée, lança de la poudre et dit « chambre de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ».

Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Ron et Blaise étaient dans la grande salle. Cela faisait à peu prés 3 heures qu'Harry était avec Rogue et ils commençaient à se poser véritablement des questions. Cho Chang faisait des signes à Draco qui se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait, Blaise faisait des signes à Cho mais pas du même genre _(celui qui nécessite une main et un seul doigt levé notamment le majeur), _Ron se moquait de Blaise, Hermione et Pansy écoutaient les derniers ragots que pouvait apporté Lavande Brown. C'est dans cette ambiance plus que joviale qu'Harry pénétra dans la grande salle suivit de Severus Rogue, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui se faisait peloter par ce dernier. Malgré l'air fier de Severus _(qui d'habitude n'affichait rien) _et les gestes déplacés que faisait le professeur Black au professeur Lupin _(qui d'habitude essayait au moins de se cacher), _les élèves n'avaient de yeux que pour Harry qui commençait à penser que le plan de Severus était décidément une très mauvaise idée. Quelle idée de penser qu'un simple changement de vêtement aiderait à changer les sentiments de Draco à son égard, d'ailleurs il se trouvait ridicule dans cet accoutrement. Il portait une chemise transparente beaucoup trop grande pour lui, un pantalon de cuir qui lui moulait affreusement les fesses _(selon Sirius, on croquerait bien dans ses deux pêches)_ et comble du bonheur il ne portait pas de robe par-dessus étant donné que Dumbledore avait permis aux étudiants, en dehors des heures de cours, de s'habiller comme il le souhaitait. Les étudiants pouvaient donc ainsi profitaient de la vue du postérieur d'Harry dans le cuir moulant derrière le tissu de la chemise transparente qui représentait une faible protection contre les regards pervers qu'attirait Harry. Arrivé à la table des griffondors où s'étaient incrustés certains serpentards, il allait s'asseoir à côté de Draco, qui essayait de tuer quiconque osé regardait les fesses de SON fiancé un peu trop longtemps _(c'est-à-dire la majorité de la population poudlérienne), _quand un petit courageux lui pinça les fesses. Ce courageux portant le nom de Blaise Zabini. Harry vira au rouge, bientôt suivit par Draco qui envoya son poing dans la troche de Blaise qui semblait penser que ce n'était pas cher payer pour avoir toucher ses magnifiques fesses. Dés qu'Harry fut assis, Draco l'attrapa par la taille et captura ses lèvres de façon possessive en faisant bien comprendre aux gens qui les regardaient que cette beauté lui appartenait et que personne ne devait l'approcher. Pourtant tous regardaient le baiser échangé entre ces deux adonis. Le baiser qui avait démarré par l'envie de posséder Harry se transforma en baiser fiévreux qui mélangeait salive, langue et lèvres sans distinctions. Harry s'accrochait aux épaules de Draco pour ne pas chanceler alors que Draco avait passé ses mains dans le dos d'Harry en cherchant plus de contact. Draco relâchait souvent les lèvres d'Harry pour les reprendre avec toujours plus de passion. Quand ils se séparèrent la mine perdue d'Harry fit augmenté le désir de Draco de manière exponentielle.

« QUOI ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un baiser. Retournait manger avant que je m'énerve. »

« Monsieur Malfoy. » gronda gentiment le directeur.

Tous les élèves reprirent leur repas alors que les bruits reprenaient enfin possession de la salle.

« Putain Harry, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de t'habiller comme ça ? Tu veux séduire quelqu'un ? »

Au mot de Ron, les yeux argent de Draco brillèrent de colère et chercha toute personne susceptible d'intéresser Harry. Voyant l'aura meurtrière que dégageait Draco augmenter, Hermione donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne du roux et s'empressa de calmer les ardeurs du blond.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ronald. Alors Harry, qui t'as habillé de cette façon ? » Décidant de reprendre ses recherches plus tard, Draco attendit la réponse de son fiancé.

« C'est Severus et Sirius. » Draco s'empressa de foudroyer du regard son parrain, qui mangeait sans prêter attention aux regards noirs dont il était victime, et Black, qui lui trop occupé à faire des cochonneries avec Lupin et ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher ses gestes sous la table.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? » demanda t il furieusement à Harry. Seul un hochement d'épaule lui répondit.

Blaise trop conscient des regards jaloux de Draco demanda,

« Pourquoi Draco, tu n'aimes pas. » Tout le monde reporta son attention sur Draco qui acquiesça vivement.

« Mais non Draco, tu as mal regardé la tenue d'Harry. » Tous reportèrent leur attention sur lui et voyant l'attente des personnes autour de la table, Draco regarda la tenue d'Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que des images, tiraient de son imagination, apparaissaient dans son esprit et une érection commença à pointer le bout de son nez.

« Oui, Oui …elle est très …bien cette tenue. » bafouilla t'il rapidement.

« Et comment trouves tu Harry dedans. »

« Euh, très…très…très beau, oui tu es très beau Harry dans cette tenue. » répondit il fièrement d'avoir pu éviter des termes comme sexy, bandant ou « j'ai bien envie de te prendre sur la champ ». En réponse il eu des regards narquois de la part des personnes qui l'entouraient mais en compensation, il fut gratifié d'un éblouissant sourire de la part du jeune Potter. Le reste du repas se passa sans autre surprise à part le départ précipiter de Sirius et Remus. A la sortie, Draco se plaça derrière Harry pour éviter que certaines personnes puissent y laisser traîner des mains baladeuses mais aussi pour profiter de la magnifique chute de reins du griffondor. Draco accompagna les lions dans leur antre, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le passage de la grosse dame, Draco vit tous les regards concupiscant sur le corps d'Harry, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda.

« Ecoute Harry, tu ne voudrais pas venir dormir avec moi. J'aimerais bien passer plus de temps avec toi ce soir. » Il ne voulait tout de même pas effrayer Harry en allant trop vite. De son côté Harry se souvenait des propos de Severus et prit rapidement sa décision.

Il na put s'empêcher de bégayer et de rougir lorsqu'il accepta l'invitation du brun.

Il dit donc bonne nuit à Ron et Hermione en les serrant dans ses bras sous l'œil attentif de Draco. Ce dernier s'approcha d'Hermione qui le prit dans ses bras en une étreinte amicale puis il s'avança vers le rouquin pour lui serrer la main, mais il fut tiré en avant et se retrouva dans les bras de Ron.

« Ecoute moi bien Malfoy, si tu lui fais un truc qu'il ne veux pas je te tue, si tu le fais souffrir je te tue. »

« Je ne lui ferais jamais rien sans son consentement. » chuchota t il en retour. « Bonne nuit à toi aussi, belette. » dit il plus fort.

Draco rejoignit Harry qui parlait avec Hermione et le prit par la taille pour lui montrer le chemin de sa chambre de préfet.

Ron soucieux les regarda partirent.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? »

« Bien sûr, Draco ne lui ferais jamais de mal. J'ai confiance en Draco. »

« Confiance en la fouine et puis quoi encore. » marmonna le roux.

« Allons Ron, Draco protèges Harry autant que toi. »

« Pffffffff, je sais mais je suis inquiet. »

« Ron, on dirait une mère qui laisse partir son enfant pour la première fois. »

Hermione entra en rigolant en voyant le teint cramoisi de Ron.

Pendant ce temps là, l'eau coulait sur le corps d'Harry dans la salle de bain de la chambre de Draco. Il sortit de la douche, se frotta énergiquement et enfila la chemise que Draco avait mis à sa disposition et un boxer. La chemise lui arrivait aux genoux et on pouvait apercevoir ses mollets fins. Les manches dépassaient d'à peu prés 10 centimètres ses mains. Il pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait le lit avec Draco dessus. Celui-ci portait pour seul vêtement un pantalon de pyjama noir assez large. Il sourit à Harry et tira la couverture pour lui permettre de s'allonger sur le lit. Ce qu'Harry fit rapidement. Il se retourna vers Draco qui avait posé sa tête sur son oreiller et le regardait. Ils gardèrent cette position alors qu'ils parlaient de leur journée. Soudain Draco étouffa un bâillement ça qui provoqua un rire du brun.

« Il serait temps de dormir, non ? »

« Oui la journée a été longue. » Il rit en pensant aux coups qu'il avait donnés à certaines personnes pendant que son fiancé ne le regardait pas.

« Bonne nuit, Draco. » Harry s'approcha vivement de Draco et posa ses lèvres sur cette bouche dont il ne cesserait jamais d'avoir envie. Il se recula et vit le petit sourire qu'affichait Draco, bien content de cette initiative. Draco prit Harry par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement en lui murmurant un « bonne nuit » à son oreille. Il posa la tte du brun contre son épaule et s'endormir, heureux d'une telle avancée.

**Donc voila la suite avec un petit rapprochement de notre couple, un Sirius/Remus explosif et un Rogue moderne. Par contre je ne sais pas encore comment je vais caser Ron, Hermion, Pansy et Blaise, alors si vous avez des préferences dites les moi.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca fait plaizz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaime**r: Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating**: M

**Couple**: Harry/ Draco pour les autres on verra par la suite.

**Résumé**: _Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes._

_Cette fic est un UA magique ou:_

_-Harry a 15 ans, est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'ou son entrée en 7eme année et porte la marque Freyja (fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé)._

_-Draco a 17 ans._

_-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps._

_-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry._

_-L'homosexualité est accepté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité._

**Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange.**

**CHAPITRE 8:**

Blaise regardait Harry et Draco dormir tendrement enlacé. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être mignons endormis comme ça, surtout Harry. Tiens je me demande si je pourrais en profiter pour le mater sans ses vêtements. Blaise s'approcha donc du lit mais en voyant son meilleur ami aussi serein, une autre idée s'imposa dans son esprit. Son choix se fit malgré tout rapidement en repensant aux coups qu'il se prenait pour des choses futiles et puis il pourrait profiter su corps du brun dans la précipitation. Il susurra donc :

« DEBOUT LES AMOUREUX !!!!!!!!!! ».

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, Harry se cognant le haut de la tête contre le menton de Draco. Ils gémirent tout deux en regardant Blaise d'un œil mauvais.

« Putain, Blaise. Ca va pas ? Je plains ta femme parce que les réveils comme ça, non merci. »

« Mais mon cher Draco, je ne réveillerais pas ma femme ou mon Homme comme ça. J'y mettrais beaucoup plus de tendresse, d'amour et surtout de sexe. D'ailleurs Harry en a déjà profité. »

« QUOI ? »

« Calme toi, je rigole mon petit Harry. Mais si tu veux je te le montre maintenant. » Le regard coquin que lui lançait Blaise, montra à Harry qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

« Non merci, on s'en passera. »

« Toi, la blondasse. Je ne t'ai pas parlé. » Réplique qui lui valut une regard de pure haine de la part de Draco. Regard, totalement ignoré par Blaise qui avait décidé de profiter de la précipitation, pour faufiler ses mains sous les draps. Cependant, selon son plan Harry ne devait pas avoir une nature de serpentard aussi prononcé, pensa t'il lorsqu' Harry remonta d'un seul coup le drap qui les recouvraient. Pour le coup, il ne rata pas le regard de tueur que lui lançait le blond, lorsqu'il se fit choper la main dans le sac (_c'est le cas de le dire). _Pendant qu'Harry souriait victorieusement et que Draco regardait la main de Blaise repartir de là où elle venait, Blaise essayait de reprendre sa main sans geste brusque, qui s'était subtilement glisser sur les cuisses d'Harry.

Draco monta sur Harry_ (pas encore sexuellement mais ça ne serait tardé.)_ et attrapa le col de Blaise qui se cacha des mains de Draco. Voyant qu'un massacre se préparait, Harry embrassa à pleine bouche et lui dit : « Je vais prendre ma douche. Essaye de le retenir. »

Harry se leva, laissant apparaître ses jambes fines et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Draco. Ce dernier toujours accroché au col de Blaise se ressassait la seule information que son cerveau avait enregistré, c'est-à-dire « Harry, dans une douche, nu, dans sa douche, son corps nu, Harry, son petit ami, nu dans sa douche. » Blaise lui essayait de faire relâcher Draco pour s'enfuir discrètement, mais la main de Blaise sur la sienne sembla le réveiller.

« Va vraiment falloir que je change de mot de passe. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas pour avoir toucher Harry. »

« Oh que si, mais j'attend pour planifier ma vengeance. Inquiètes toi, parce que je vais te faire souffrir. Mais bon, là j'ai un petit griffon, nu, mouillé… » Voyant le regard rêveur de Blaise, il ajouta « et à moi. Donc tu m'escuseras, j'ai autre chose à faire que rester avec toi, un samedi matin. » Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesses, il jeta Blaise de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il frappa et cria par-dessus la porte.

« Harry, je peux entrer. » Pendant quelques minutes, seul le silence lui répondit. Puis une réponse timide se fit entendre.

« Oui, entre. » Draco entra et regarda la buée qui envahissait la cabine de douche. Il put tout de même apercevoir le corps fin de son fiancé à travers la vitre. Il enleva rapidement son pyjama et entra dans la cabine. Harry se retourna vers lui et Draco sentit son désir grandir en voyant le corps nu d'Harry, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau bronzée. Il s'approcha doucement et enveloppa Harry dans ses bras.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit combien tu était magnifique. » souffla t'il à son oreille. Harry rougit et se retourna, exhibant sa parfaite nudité à son fiancé.

« Ca fait toujours plaisir de te l'entendre dire, monsieur le narcissique. » Draco, derrière son sourire, embrassa Harry. Les mains de Draco se trouvaient sur la taille fine du griffondor alors qu'Harry s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules du blond, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines. Draco attrapa les fesses d'Harry dans ses mains et commença à les malaxer doucement. Harry gémit en sentant leurs érections se touchaient et se colla davantage au corps séduisant qui lui faisait face. Alors qu'ils se mouvaient sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, Harry voulant mettre les choses au clair dit à Draco :

« Draco… attend…je ne crois pas être encore prêts pour aller plus loin…désolé. » rajouta t'il lorsqu'il vu le regard déçu de Draco.

« T'as pas à être désolé. Mais je peux très bien te faire plaisir. » Son air coquin prouvait à Harry qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui proposait.

Draco se mit à genoux devant Harry qui pour le coup atteint une couleur carmin jusque là inégalée. Le blond prit l'érection dans une main et commença à la caressée doucement, passant son pouce sur le gland pourpre et cajolant les bourses de l'autre main. Harry, qui n'avait jamais connu de telle caresse de la part d'autre personne, tremblait tellement violement qu'il du se retenir au mur pour ne pas succomber au plaisir qui le submergeait. Draco ravit de son effet posa soudainement ses lèvres sur la base du sexe du plus jeune et fit courir sa langue sur ce sexe fièrement érigé. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Harry cria de plaisir et s'accrocha aux épaules de son fiancé pour ne pas chanceler alors que cette délicieuse bouche faisait des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus rapide. Se sentant venir, il voulut prévenir Draco bien concentré dans sa tâche :

« Mmmmmh, Draco… arrête….Aaaaah… je viens. Draco !… je viens. »

« Tu n'as pas compris Harry, je veux te faire jouir. Alors ne te retiens pas. » Le souffle chaud de Draco sur son sexe fit frissonné Harry de plaisir, mais il reprit bientôt ses cris lorsque la bouche se retrouva de nouveau sur son sexe. Une litanie de Draco fut poussée avant que le « Draco » libérateur ne vienne.

Draco regarda le visage rougit du petit griffon qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il l'embrassa doucement et fut surpris quand Harry lui répondit avec autant de passion.

« Allez, Harry. Finis de te laver, les autres vont nous attendre. » Lorsqu'il fut prêt à sortir, une main lui attrapa doucement le bras et un murmure lui dit de rester. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Harry rouge de timidité. Et comme si il prenait son courage à deux mains, Harry respira et murmura du bout des lèvres :

« Je veux…euh…te faire… » Le reste fut qu'un incompréhensible bégayement. Draco comprit lorsqu'une main aventureuse se retrouva sur son sexe encore bien excité.

« Je veux te faire plaisir. » Cette fois ci, les mots n'étaient plus hésitants, mais confiants. Draco regarda Harry se mettre à genoux devant lui et quand il sentit se souffle chaud, il ne put garder ses yeux ouverts sous la déferlante de plaisir.

Harry se retrouvait devant un sexe tendu, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour procurer du plaisir. Se rappelant des gestes qu'avaient fait Draco sur lui, il posa sa bouche sur le gland pour avaler d'un seul coup toute l'érection. Il fut récompensé par un feulement de plaisir de la part du blond et remonta donc ses lèvres pour arriver au gland, qui lécha doucement. Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois avant de commencer à pomper énergiquement la verge du blond. Les gémissements du serpentard étaient rythmés par l'allure des va et viens d'Harry et les bruits humide que produisait sa bouche. Lorsque le rythme s'intensifia, Draco perdit son souffle pour ensuite criait un « putain » bien sonore pour enfin éjaculer dans cette bouche, qui faisait décidément des merveilles. (_Voir le début et les pensées perverses de Draco)._ Il releva Harry, l'embrassa furieusement :

« On va au lit, j'ai bien envie de passer mon samedi à te cajoler. »

« Ce serait un très bon plan ; si seulement les autres ne nous attendez pas. Il y a une sortie à Prés au lard. »

« Pourquoi est ce que l'on devrait sortir avec des autres. »

« Peut être, parce que ce sont nos amis. »

« Pas une raison suffisante. »Marmonna le serpentard. « 'Ry, on pourrait dire qu'on est malade. »

« Je te rappelle que l'on a eu, ce matin, une petite visite. Et de la part de ton meilleur ami, qui a d'ailleurs laissé libre cours à ses envies. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe. »

« Mais je ne m'inquiètes, au contraire. J'adore. » La malice luisait dans les yeux du brun.

« Viens ici petit insolent, que je te corrige. »

Harry prit a poudre d'escampette en voyant la lueur prédatrice de Draco. Il était en train de s'enrouler, précipitamment, dans un peignoir lorsque Draco le prit dans ses bras et le jeta sur le lit.

« Alors, on essaye de s'échapper. Tu vas mourir sous mes chatouilles. »

« Non, Draco….s'il te plaît…, je ne veux pas…Ahhhhhh » Un pur cri d'horreur se fit entendre lorsque le blond se précipita sur Harry. Mais alors qu'il allait commencer sa torture, un Ron rouge défonça la porte et attrapa Draco, encore nu pour le jeter par terre.

« Putain, Weasley ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!!! » Ron qui s'était assis à côté d'Harry, choqué, s'approcha furieux.

« QU'EST-CE QUI ME PREND, MALFOY. PUTAIN. TU ESSAYES D'ABUSER DE MON MEILLEUR AMI ET JE DEVRAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE, PEUT ËTRE. »

« Mais, Ron… »

« Ecoutes, Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes fiancé que t'es obligé d'accepter ses avances. Et toi, j'avait presque confiance en toi, mais non y' a fallut que t'en profites. SALE FOUINE. »

« FERME LA, WEASLEY. Je n'ai rien fait à Harry et je ne lui ferais jamais rien. » Avant que Ron est pu recommencer à crier, Harry préfera intervenir.

« C'est vrai, Ron. Draco et moi, on s'amuser. »

« Et Malfoy, s'amus toujours nu comme un vers. » Cette réflexion déclencha une rougeur de la part de Harry et Draco marmonna qu'il en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour un animal ou un insecte. « Une fouine, un vers, pffffff, ce Weasley. »

« Alors… »

« Quoi, alors ? Weasley, on n'a pas à te répondre. » Regard noir de Ron. « Par contre, toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Zabini, m'a dit de vous chercher. Sinon, vous y passerez la journée. Maintenant, je comprends mieux ce qu'il voulait dire. Saleté de serpentard. »

« Bon Weasley, tu peux sortir maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuille me regarder. »

Ron se précipita vers la porte, maugréant contre « les serpentards pervers. »

Mort de rire, Draco se retourna vers Harry :

« Alors où en étions nous ? » Il s'approcha, taquin, d'Haryy, les mains en avant.

« Ah non, Draco. On doit se dépêcher. Et arrêtes de te promener nu. »

« Pourquoi ça te gênes ? » dit il espérant secrètement, un rougissement d'Harry mais il fut bien surpris de la réaction d'Harry.

« Bien sûr que non, mais je ne pourrais m'empêcher de te sauter dessus. »

Draco éclata de rire, quand Harry passa devant lui avec le nez en l'air.

« Décidément, tu me surprends de plus en plus. »

Seul un éclat de rire accueillit sa remarque. Il sourit et s'empressa de s'habiller.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating**: M

**Couple**: Harry/ Draco pour les autres on verra par la suite.

**Résumé: **Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes.

Cette fic est un UA magique ou:

-Harry a 15 ans, est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'ou son entrée en 7eme année et porte la marque Freyja (fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé).

-Draco a 17 ans.

-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps.

-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry.

-L'homosexualité est accepté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité.

_**Je suis désolé pour cet énorme retard mais je ne suis pas la seule à être en retard ( je te relance la balle, petitchaton...) mais je vous promet que dorénavant je ferais plus vite et mieux ( c'est possible? oui ,oui mon génie n'a pas de limite). Bientôt ce que l'on attendaient tous, le lemon.  
**_

_**Petite info: les couples seront HpDm, RwBz, HgSs, PpOc, RlSb...J'espère que ca vous convient et je peux vous dire que l'arrivée de OC est un moment crucial pour la fic.**_

_**Deux nouvelles personnes vont faire leur apparition dans le fic. **_

**Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange.**

" Amoureux??? Toi, le grand séducteur implacable.."

"C'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter."

"Laisse moi, plutôt profiter de cet instant."

"Pfffff, t'es incorrigible."

"Je sais, je sais. Bon maintenant, je veux te l'entendre dire. Qui est l'heureux élu???"

"Tu le sais trés bien." Un air blasé sur le visage, reconnaissant parfaitement le comportement de son meilleur ami.

"Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.Allez, un effort" Un ricanement sortit de sa gorge suite à cette réplique.

"J'aime Ron Weasley." devant l'air choqué de son ami, Blaise ne put s'emêcher de sourire, il se disait aussi que ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

"Reprends toi, Draco. Tu le savais depuis un moment quand même."

"Ca fait quand même une sacrée surprise de te l'entendre avouer. Laisse moi reprendre mes ésprits."

"Je peux profiter alors. Le seul moment où Draco Malfoy est désarçonné."

"Attends, tu viens quand même de m'avouer que tu es amoureux de la belette."

"Evites de parler de lui de cette façon devant moi."

"Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du fait que j'irais peut être lui balancer la nouvelle."

"Draco, tu as déja pris ta revanche. Tu te souviens, le moment où j'embrasser pasionnement ce cher Rusard.Même Rogue se pisait dessus."

"Je voulais absolument essayait ces fameuses " lèvres tentatrices" et tu fais, ma foi, un trés bon cobaye. Bien sûr avec la colaboration de Rusard."

"Je trouve que j'ai quand même eu assez de chance. Parce que des moment, tu peux vraiment te montrer cruel pour te venger."

"J'étais dans un bon jour."

"Ouais, plutôt dans un bon moment. Il y a une petit avancée avec notre petit Ange."

"Oh, si tu savais ... en fait je préfére que tu ne saches pas, ca ferait rêver ton esprit fourbe et obsédé."

"Si ton avancée se constitue de gémissements, de main, de bouche et de sexe alors je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi que ce soit."

"Qu'est ce que je disais à propos de ton esprit.T'es vraiment irrécupérable. Bon, est ce que tu vas te "confesser"?"

"Bien sur, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et contrairement à toi , je ne me voile pas la face."

"Ecoutes avec Harry c'est compliqué. J'ai surement des sentiments pour lui, mais de là à l'aimer?? Je ne pense pas. Et puis, je vais quand même devoir fair ma vie avec lui, sans avoir un mot à dire. Oh , les mariages arrangés."

"C'est plutôt tes sentiments qui te dérangent. Je te plains. Quel affreux destin que de finir sa vie avec une bombe comme Harry."

"Soit un peu sérieux"

"Je suis sérieux mais tu devrais t'entendre parler. Mais fais attention, tu vas finir par perdre Harry si tu continue."

"Impossible, il y a le mariage et il ne voudra jamais aller à l'encontre de la volonté de ses parents. En plus, on ne peut que m'aimer puisque je suis parfait."

"Ouais, ouais, merlin qu'est ce que ..." Mais il fut interrompu par un cri venant de l'entrée des trois balais.

"Blaise, Draco." Blaise se retourna alors que Draco regardait par dessus son épaule afin d'apercevoir Hermione, Pansy, Harry et Ron avec plusieur sacs dans les mains. Alors que Pansy et Harry s'asseyaient à côté de Draco, Ron et Hermione prenaient place au côté de Blaise.

"Vous avez l'air d'être épuisés. Y'a qu'a voir vos têtes de détérrées." Souffla Draco en les regardant reprendre leur souffle .

"Merci, Malfoy."

"C'est un plaisir, Weasley."

"Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ???"

"Oh, rien. Juste toutes les boutiques de Préaulard. C'est la première fois qu'Harry venait, alors on lui a fait visiter."

"Et quand elle dit tout, c'est tout." Ajouta Ron, d'une voie qui semblait anormalement blasé." L'animalerie, la poste.."

"Puis Zonko, farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux, robes pour sorciers..."continua Pansy.

" La tête du sanglier, la cabane hurlante et pour finir la librairie."

"Et vous voila au trois balais."

"Ouais, aprés une visite à la Granger."

"RONALD."

"Une visite à la Granger??" demanda Blaise, qui regardait son amour se prendre es coups par une miss-je -sais- tout furieuse.

"Ben, le principe est simple. A chaque fois, que l'on rentre dans une quelquonque pièce ou boutique de Préaulard, on a le droit à son histoire et à quelques anecdotes qui vont avec." La grimace que fit Harry aprés l'éxplication de Pansy renseigna Draco et Blaise sur leur longue aprés midi de détente.

"En tout cas," rajouta Harry" Je connais une chose qu'Hermione ne connaît pas sur Préaulard et plus éxactement sur la cabane hurlante." Il rit en voyant l'éxpression supliante de Pansy et Ron. Hermione le regardait avec un air sceptique, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle savait tout et qu'elle doutait donc de ses paroles.

"Vous connaissez surement, la version officielle. Celle que vous a expliqué remus en troisième année. Comme quoi, elle servait de refuge pour Remus lors des pleines lunes."

Il continua lorsqu'is hôchèrent tous la tête.

"Eh bien, d'aprés mon père, il y a aussi la version officieuse." Souriant dangereusement.

"C'est à dire?" demanda Blaise, dont la curiosité brulait au fond des yeux. Dans certains moments,Blaise était pire que Parvati ou Lavande, question commérage.

"Un jour, mon père ,qui était avec ma mère depuis pas trés longtemps, cherchait Remus et Sirius, qu'il ne voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Ne les trouvant pas dans le château, il décide de se diriger vers la cabane hurlante. Il entre et crie aprés ses amis. Personne ne lui répond , mon père pense donc que Sirius et Remus ne sont pas là. Mais tout d'un coup, il entend un cri. Il se précipite dans l'une des pièces de la cabane et quand il entre il découvre Sirius, allongé par terre , tenant les hanches d'un Remus le chevauchant sauvagement.Et les cris qu'ils poussaient ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils ne trouvaient pas ça désagréable."

"Et qu'est ce que ton père a fait?" demanda Draco, qui était le seul à ne pas être choqué par ce genre de scène. En fait , à part Blaise qui était rouge d'excitation, il était le seul à ne pas rougir sous la gène.

"Il est sortit et il n'a jamais dit à personne ce qu'il avait vu. Bien sûr, c'etait avant que Sirius se mette à me raconter les frasques de mon père à ma mère et à moi."

"Ton père a attendu jusque là pour se venger. Je croyais que les griffondors ne savaient pas patienter."

"Sauf quand il s'agit de vengeance, mon petit Blaise." Celui ci fixa les trois griffondors qui se souriaient vicieusement.

"Dans quel pétrin, je me suis fourré, moi??" pensa t'il.

Harry courrait à travers Préaulard, qui était anormalement sombre et lugubre. Il entendit un étrange son qui le fit accélérer sa course. Une bête se tenait à environ 20 mètres de lui et semblait se délécter de la vue d'un Harry, complètement paniqué. Il accéléra , la bête à ses trousses et qui semblait gagner du terrain. Harry s'engagea dans une ruelle et remarqua ,bien trop tard, qu'il était coincé dans une impasse. Alors qu'il essayait de se calmer, il entendit une respiration au creux de son oreille , qui lui murmurait des paroles qu'il n'aurait plus jamais voulu entendre. "Argh...il y a de ca 10 siècles... sorciers tués...hiboux mangeurs d'hommes...premiers balais..." Il se retourna et hurla de toute la force des ses poumons.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."Harry regarda Draco dormir paisiblement à côté de lui, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son calme. La vision d'Hermione dans son rêve l'avait horrifié.

Harry se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain alors que dans le même moment deux cris similaires au sien se faisait échos. Un dans les cachots des serpentards au dortoir des filles et un autre au dortoir des griffondors au dortoir des garcons .

"Plus jamais de visite de Préaulard avec 'mione." se dit un rouquin bouleversé.

"Plus jamais de visite à Préaulard avec Hermione." se dit une brune un peu ( serpentard oblige) paniqué.

"Plus jamais d'anecdotes concernant des parties de jambes en l'air." se dit un brun, regardant une partie de son anatomie assez reveillée.

Harry se regarda dans la glace et put facilement remarqué les cernes présents sous ses yeux. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et sur la nuque pour se raffraîchir.

Il entendit des pas et se retourna pour voir Draco à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon ange??" dit tendrement Draco en enlassant par derrière Harry.

"J'ai juste fait un cauchemard."

"Viens te recoucher. Je n'arriverait pas à m'endormir sans toi." Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa nuque avant de le prendre par la main et de le conduire vers leur chambre.

Draco s'allongea et tira Harry sur lui. Harry reconforté d'avoir retrouvé la chaleur de son amour s'endormit rapidement suivit de prés par Draco.

_**Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont mis une review ( ca m'a pris un temps fou pour écrire tout les noms alors un peu de reconnaissance, ) :  
**_

**ingrid, **yaoi gravi girl** , nanou01, **crystal d'avalon,** vif d'or, **zelda sama**, ange34, s**ycca**, spicy marmelade,**eliwane**, touraz, **jade chu**, adenoide, **zaika**, vert emeraude, **lys23**, lyly, **petite abeille**, yohina, r**ayondesoleil94**, nepheria, **bins, **camille,** slydawn**, winrii, **moji**, angelus loveless Malfoy Potter**,Phenix vela Black**, Faucheuse, **lilou,** lise261, **jully reed**, blueyeshot3,** Blackmoony83**, nana, **enia,** gwen, **superlunaslash**, cyrca, DLT, **aurora,**jemswolf BlackPotterSnape, **Blacksiri**, mlleBlack, **Keres88**, tama, **Nekochan Miharu**, shinta14, **soleil du matin**, obscura, **meri chan91**, C elise, **missgege93**, LilyMalfoy2708, **Tail-tail,** Lyvi, **littlemischief**, lulu342, **gotar**, alatariel fellagunt, **gabriel2005, **Petitchaton, **MaliciaMonny**, cashgirl, **namasta**, Ephir.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **_Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

_**Rating: **_M

_**Couple: **_Harry/ Draco , RwBz, RlSb, PpOC, HgSr ?

_**Résumé: **_Harry est promit à Draco depuis sa naissance mais ce dernier est bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée d' Harry à Poudlard qui suscite l'envie de nombreuses personnes.

_Cette fic est un UA magique dans laquelle:_

_-Harry a 15 ans , est en avance sur les enfants de âge d'où son entrée en 7eme année et porte la marque Freya ( fécondité: ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé)._

_-Draco a 17 ans._

_-Les Malfoys et les Potter sont amis depuis longtemps._

_-Voldemort est mort lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à Harry._

_-L'homosexualité est accepté au même titre que l'hétérosexualité._

**Mariage arrangé et amour qui dérange.**

« Dans deux semaines, c'est noel, ahhhhhh ça fait plaisir, »

« T'aimes a ce point là, noel, Weasley? »

« Bien sur, Noël c'est la période des cadeaux, des gâteaux, des bûches, des vacances , des amours avoués sous le gui, des blagues sous l'oreiller, des bombamousses dans les chaussettes de Percy,,, bon, il y a toujours le pull de ma mère, D'ailleurs Harry attend toi à recevoir un pull à la weasley, les jumeaux ont eu le coup de foudre pour toi à Préaulard ( il frissonna en se souvenant de ce jour, ) et n'ont pas arrêter de parler de toi à maman, »

« Super, des belettes qui vont te coller au basque pendant les fêtes, »déclara ironiquement ( bien sur) Draco,

« Ne parles pas comme ça de la famille Weasley » Tout le monde fut sidéré par le haussement de voix de Blaise à propos de l'appellation de Draco sur les Weasley, à part bien sûr ,le premier concerné qui connaissait les sentiments que nourrissait son meilleur ami pour la belette,

« Ouais,,, mauvaise habitude »

Ron continua à regarder Blaise sidéré pendant deux minutes pour finalement lui murmuré un merci prés de l'oreille, L'expression bêtement heureuse que prit Blaise, l'instant d'après ,fut si intense que Draco se demanda comment la belette pouvait ne pas comprendre que Blaise était amoureux de lui,

« Dis moi, Malfoy , tu ne serais pas dégoutté de partir et de rater ton premier Noël avec Harry en tant que couple officiel, »

«Qu'est ce que tu racontes , la be,,, Weasley, »

« Allez, Malfoy ne t'inquiètes pas si Harry prend la fuite avec un de mes frères, je serais là pour te consoler, »

« Beurk, me ferait tu des propositions? »

« Moi? Non, tu n'es pas mon genre, »

« Et c'est quoi ton genre? Fille ou garçon? »

Blaise vivement intéressé par le sujet s'approcha pour entendre la réponse de Ron qui avait pris une belle teinte rouge,

« Ça ne te regardes pas, Malfoy, » bafouilla il lamentablement, Blaise soupira, déçut,

« C'est pas normal, » Ils tournèrent tous leur tête vers Harry qui avait crié cette phrase avec véhémence,

« Qu'est qui n'est pas normal , bébé? » le ton doux de Draco fit pouffer les filles,

« Ça, le fait que tu ne saches pas que Ron préfère les filles ou les garçons, Vous vous rendez compte que l'on traîne tous ensemble depuis prés de quatre mois et qu'il y a encore beaucoup trop de choses que l'on ne sait pas sur les autres, »

« Ouais, Harry a raison, » déclara Pansy,

« On devrait briser la glace une bonne fois pour toute, » renchérit Hermione,

« Et alors, une idée miss-je -sais-tout, » Blaise avait dit cette phrase sur un ton un peu trop dur, Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Granger mais depuis qu'une rumeur courait sur son futur petit ami ( l'arrogance des serpentard n'a pas de limite,) et cette fille, il ne supportait plus la proximité des deux griffons,

« Euuuuh oui, » répondit Hermione, interloqué par l'agressivité que faisait preuve Blaise depuis maintenant prés de deux mois maintenant,

« On pourrait jouer à « vérité sinon action, » »,

« C'est un jeu moldu,,,pfff,aucun moyen de savoir si l'on ment ou pas, »

« Justement, Malfoy on va jeter un charme de vérité sur tout les joueurs afin de prouver la véracité des réponses,C'est un jeu qu'on inventait les griffondors de septième année de l'année dernière, »

« Ouais, ça va être marrant, » crièrent les trois griffondors, Les serpentards moins expressifs ( apparence oblige) s'assirent confortablement sur les poufs, secrètement excités de connaître les petits secrets de chacun,

« Bon, qui commence? » Questiona intelligemment Pansy,

« Je propose ,,, »

« Tu ne proposes rien du tout Malfoy, Ahhh, je sais, »

Hermione mit sa baguette par terre au milieu du groupe et la fit tourner, Elle s'arrêta sur Draco tout souriant, Tout les visages prirent une mine inquiètes quand au sourire qui s'était formait sur le visage du prince des serpentards, Personne n'était à l'abri,

Hermione récita la formule du sort de vérité afin de commencer le jeu dans les règles,

« Puisque même Salazar est avec moi,,,Wealsey, » un merde fit échos à ce exclamation,

« Aimes tu les hommes ou les femmes? »

« Les hommes, » la réponse était sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter,

« YES, » Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Blaise qui grâce au sort de vérité s'était laisser emporté, Il sourit piteusement devant le regard d'incompréhension de Ron et les regards malicieux que lui lançaient ses autres amis,

« A toi, Ron, »

« Ouais, Hermione, est ce que c'est vrai que t'as perdu ta virginité avec Victor Krum? »

« Non, je l'ai perdu avec Georges Weasley, »

« QUOI? Tu as couché avec mon frère, » Draco était complètement mort de rire,

« Ron, une question à la fois, »

« Quand je vais dire ça à Fred, »

« Tu ne le diras à personne , Ronald, » Le visage rouge de colère dissuada Ron de continuer,

« Bon, c'est mon tour, » Hermione se retourna vers Pansy et dit:

« Pans', avec qui as tu perdu ta virginité? » C'était une question qu'elle se posait depuis un certain temps déjà,

« Avec le professeur Locklar, Tu me paieras ça , Mione, »Elle se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis et leur dit « Ça ne vous regarde pas, d'accord, »

« Mais Pans, tu as couché avec un prof en deuxième année, »

« Mais non, je l'ai rencontré au chemin de traverse à 15 ans et puis, plus de question, On joue, D'ailleurs, Blaise est ce que tu as déjà couché avec Draco? »

« Absolument pas, c'est pas parce que Draco n'a aucune retenu que je fais pareil, »

« Merci Blaise, » Draco savait que Blaise avait tout à fait raison mais l'entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami, et en plus devant son petit ami,ça l'énervait,

« Merde, désolé Draco » pris de remord « Bon, à moi, Draco, jusqu'où est tu allé avec Harry? » A l'entente de la question, Harry avait viré au rouge et Draco avait légèrement froncé les sourcils , le sortilège de vérité l'empêchant d'essayer de trouver une échappatoire et ne put donc laisser échapper sa réponse,

« La fellation,Putain, Blaise espèce sal,,, »

Tout les occupants de la pièce étaient rouges de gênes, Harry se tortillait de honte alors que ses amis évitaient de croiser son regard, Voyant l'ambiance, Draco déclara,

« Allez quoi, on est jeune et ensemble alors on fait ce que l'on veut avec nos corps, C'est mon tour, Blaise , de qui es tu amoureux? »

Blase fronça les sourcils avant de dire, « action »,

« Pff, aussi prévisible qu'un grifondor, Embrasse la personne que tu aimerais le plus embrasser, »

Blaise se leva sous les yeux curieux des joueurs, s'approcha de Ron et s'accroupit devant lui, Il lui murmura un désolé et posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, Ron rouge de confusion se laissa faire, ouvrant le passage à la langue taquine du serpentard, Le baiser pris fin rapidement pour les deux protagonistes, Blaise retourna à sa place et Draco cru bon d'ajouter:

« Je n'avais pas dit avec la langue, » Harry, Hermione et Pansy partirent dans un éclat de rire devant les têtes qu'affichaient Ron et Blaise,

« Ouais, bon fallait préciser, A mon tour, Harry, as tu déjà était avec quelqu'un, »

« Oui, je suis restait une semaine avec mon meilleur ami avant de comprendre que l'on était seulement ami, »

« T'es sortit avec la belette?, »

« T'es sortit avec Ron? »

Les deux questions avaient fusaient en même temps de la bouche de Draco et Blaise,

« Mais non ,mon meilleur ami Ethan, Et il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, On avait 13 ans,

Bon bon bon; à mon tour, Hermione qu'elle est la chose a plus gênante que tu ais vu à Poudlard? »

« Le professeur Locklar en train de se masturber devant une de ses photos, » Pendant l'explication, elle avait mis sa tête dans ses mains ,essayant de cacher la rougeur qui lui recouvrait tout le visage,

« Merde, »

« Dur, »

« Je suis sur que Malfoy pourrait faire ce genre de chose, »

« Ta gueule, Weasley, Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin de se masturber, »

« Ohh, on se calme, Bon, Hermione à toi, »

«Malfoy, t'es tu déjà masturber?, »

« Salo,, »

« Malfoy, »

« C'est bon, Weasley, Oui, mais j'étais jeune, »

« Tu l'as fait en pensant à quoi? »

« La ferme, Weasley, D'ailleurs, as tu déjà bandé en pensant à un d'entre nous? »

« Oui, »

« Ron, » Hermione était rouge de confusion, tout comme Harry et Pansy,

« J'espère que c'était pas en pensant à moi, sinon je te bute, »

« Tu me dégoûtes, Malfoy, »

« Tu pensais à qui?? »

« Ca ne te regardes pas ,Zabini, »

« Ahh, maintenant c'est Zabini, »

« T'as qu'à arrêter de me faire chier, »

« Je ne te permet pas, »

«'Mione, ca dégénère, » remarqua Harry en voyant Ron, Blaise et Draco s'envoyer des pics,

« Ben, c'était à prévoir, Mais Ça a quand même duré plus longtemps que ce que j'avais cru, »

« Bon, les garcons, Il faut aller se coucher, maintenant le couvre feu va bientôt être dépasser, »

« Granger, t'es pas ma mère, »

« Ouais, ni la petite amie de personne, » hargneux le petit Zabini, se dit Hermione,

« Qui voudrait être ta mère, Mafoy, Et toi, Zabini qui voudrait être ta petite amie, »

« Ne parle pas de ma mère, Weasley, T''es qu'une merde, »

« Et moi, j'aime les hommes abrutis, »

« Bon Harry prend Draco, Pansy prend Blaise, Moi, je m'occupe de Ron, »

Harry pris Draco par le bras pour l'éloigner de Ron et passa son bras autour de la taille de Draco, qui baissa la tête vers Harry,

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange, »

Harry fit sa bouille toute mignonne en s'accrochant à la chemise de Draco et lui dit:

« Je veux retourner à la chambre avec toi, Draco, J'ai envie de m'allonger, »

Il comprit qu'il avait choisit les bons mots quand il vit les joues de Draco rougirent d'envie,

« Oui, on y a va , bébé, »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Pansy et Hermione essayaient de séparer Ron et Blaise, Ce dernier voyant Hermione prendre par le bras son amour, lui cria qu'elle n'était qu'une sale profiteuse avide de sexe, Tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger en entendant la phrase du serpentard, Pansy lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il devrait vite retourner à son dortoir sinon il allait compromettre toutes ses chances avec son rouquin, Blaise hocha vivement de la tête et se précipita sur la porte de la salle sur demande, suivit par Pansy, Les quatre autres partirent à leur suite, Draco et Harry tendrement enlacé alors que Ron rouspétait contre les sales serpentards pervers, tarés, indignes, obsédés, sournois,,, autant dire qu' Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre déblatérer sur tout les défauts des serpentards, elle se jeta donc un sort de silence afin d'éviter à chacun quelques souffrances inutiles,

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Draco étaient allongés sur leur lit se faisant face en parlant de la soirée qui venait de se dérouler, tout en s'embrassant,

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer Noël avec toi, mon ange, » Draco s'allongea de tout son saoul sur Harry qui passa ses mains en dessous de sa veste de pyjamas, tout en butinant son cou de baiser taquins, Draco tremblait déjà de désir, Ça faisait environ 3 mois qu'il n'avait couché avec personne, Bien sûr, il ne s'en plaignait pas mais quand vous avez un corps en dessous de vous comme celui d' Harry, une simple petite caresse suffisait à vous faire flamber de passion et de désir,

Harry remonta subitement ses mains sur son torse en une caresse lascive ce qui fit lever sa veste, Draco la passa par dessus sa tête et la jeta négligemment dans sa chambre, Il se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa doucement afin de faire durer la tendresse qui, il le savait, allait bientôt laisser place à la passion, Et c'est ce qui se passa lorsque Draco mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et la langue du serpentard plongea dans sa bouche afin de redécouvrir cette antre si chaude et cette langue coquine, qui venait à la rencontre de la sienne, Alors que Draco essayait de garder son calme tout en continuant d'embrasser son griffondor, il sentit des mains descendre son pantalon, Il les attrapa et releva la tête pour découvrir un Harry, le souffle court,

« Mon ange, si tu continus comme ça, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, »

« Mais qui te le demande? » Voyant que le serpentard hésitait Harry reprit d'une voix mal assurée, « Écoute, je suis prêt depuis un petit moment déjà, Et là, j'ai très très envie de toi, Si toi tu arriverais à te retenir moi, je ne le pourrais pas, »

Draco l'embrassa à pleine bouche et lui chuchota,

« Tu en es sur? »

« Plus que jamais, »

_Et voilà, je suppose que vous devinez tous ce qui se passe aprés et ben, devinez le tout seul , _

_Non,,,c'est une blague ( humour d'auteur) le lemon c'est pour le prochain chapitre, je ne suis pas si sadique,,, quoique,,,_

_Peut être pourrais je avoir des reviews pour m'encourager,_


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous, je deteste le fait de mettre ce message car je sais très bien ce que l'on ressent dans ces cas la, lorsque l'on attend avec impatience le prochain chapitre.

Je voudrais remercier chaques personnes qui m'aient poster une review, je sais que je suis grandement en retard , j'avais un peu perdue de mon courage mais je vous promais de mettre la sutie le plus tot possible que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour les autres. J'essayerais de la mettre avant fin octobre, je ferais de mon mieux.

Je suis désolé de vous avoir laisser sans nouvelle mais aucune de mes fics n'est abandonné, par contre je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles des personnes qui relevent mes défis.

Donc voilà et a bientot.


End file.
